She says kazekage sama
by Felimina
Summary: une histoire avec Gaara et une ninja de la foudre. Gaara va profiter de la situation pour faire d'elle son esclave. Romance et comédie.
1. Chapter 1

**Genre : romance et comédie pour l'instant…**

**Couple : GaaraX… vous verrez bien par la suite, mais je suis sûr que vous savez déjà !**

**She says Kazekage-sama**

Mère : Launira, dépèche toi ! Tu as été convoquée chez Kage-sama ! Remplie bien ta mission !

Launira : Oui, j'y vais maman !

Jiro : Bonne chance.

Launira : merci grand frère !

Je m'appelle Launira Rabiki, j'ai 16ans, j'ai les cheveux long et blond, les yeux verts, je ne prends mon sérieux que si c'est nécessaire, mon arme principale est une écharpe incrustée de kunais et je suis chuunin de kumo no kuni (village de la foudre) j'ai le bandeau de la foudre autour de la taille. Aujourd'hui, le kage de mon village m'a appelé pour une importante mission. J'ignore encore se que c'est mais je ne m'en fais pas, je suis une kunoichi !

Kage : aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi ! Tu vas faire ta première mission de rang S !

Laurina : Moi ? Mais je ne suis que chuunin !

Kage : tous les ningas anbus et juunins sont occupés en mission et au front. Tu sais sans doute que nous sommes en guerre avec le village de Suna.

Laurina : je comprend. Quelle sera donc ma mission ?

Kage : tu va partir pour Suna et t'infiltrer dans le village, ta mission sera d'assassiné le kazekage.

Laurina : Mais les kages sont les plus puissants ninjas qui existe ! Comment pourrai-je lui faire face ?

Kage : Tu n'as qu'à le prendre par surprise… Bonne chance.

_Sur la route…_

Je pars donc pour le village de Suna… pfff, mais comment je vais faire moi ! Je sais même pas qui c'est le kazekage, il faudra que je me renseigne. Il fait super chaud par ici… _(Se retourne à droite et à gauche)_ Pas étonnant, je suis dans le désert ! Heureusement que j'ai mis des fringues adaptées à la température… Tiens un village ? Ouais trop bien c'est celui de Suna ! J'espère que ne se sera pas trop lo… _(Se frappe à un homme et tombe en arrière)_

Homme : Halte ! Présentez-vous !

Laurina : _(cachant vite son bandeau ninja dans la poche de son pantacourt)_ Je suis nomade, je viens pour me ravitailler. J'ai entendu dire que les épices de Suna sont inégalables !

Homme : Tu n'as pas tort… Tu peux entrer.

Et voilaaaaaa, un peu de flatteries et ça marche tout seul. Bon, maintenant je vais chercher le kazekage… Tiens voila le palais principal, je vais sûrement le trouvé quelque part. Je vais demander à ce ninja qui à l'air de se faire chier dans les couloirs.

Laurina : _(sourire mode petite fille)_ Excusez-moi de vous dérangez, je cherche kazekage-sama s'il vous plait…

Ninja : Gaara-sama ? Il est dans sa chambre, 2e étage, dernière porte à gauche.

Bon il s'appelle Gaara, c'est un indice. Bon alors… Dernière porte à gauche… Mais il n'y a pas de porte ! Il a dû se tromper. Essayons la porte droite…

_(un vieil homme assez enveloppé se balançait avec une balançoire dans son bureau, poussé par sa secrétaire.) _(Auteur : mdr XD)

Vieux : Qu'est ce vous faîtes dans mon bureau !

Laurina : Euh… je cherche la chambre de Gaara-sama…

Vieux : 3e étage, 2e porte à gauche ! Et refermer la porte ! Non mais ! _(À sa secrétaire)_ Continuer mademoiselle.

C'est à ça que s'amusent les anciens de ce village ? Bon, nous y voilà, entrons…

_(2 secrétaires se racontaient leur vie)_

Secrétaire1 : Donc elle s'est marié avec lui et dés qu'elle a vu son engin, elle à commencée à rigoler et à se demander comment il avait pour en avoir une aussi petite… Il en avait eu pourtant l'intuition…

Laurina : Mademoiselle…

Secrétaire1 : Vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupée ! Où en étais-je ?

Secrétaire2 : A l'intuition de son mari…

Secrétaire1 : A oui ! Et se pauvre Hibiki, je t'ai jamais raconté ? En fait…

Laurina : _(piétinant)_ MADEMOISELLE !

Secrétaire2 : Oooh, comme les gens peuvent être désagréables ! Que voulez-vous ?

(Auteur : ptdrrrr XD)

Laurina : Je cherche la chambre du kazekage.

Secrétaire1 : Dernier étage, il n'y a qu'une porte, vous ne pouvez pas vous trompez !

_20 étages plus tard…_

_(éssouflée)_ c'est moi ou on c'est foutu de ma gueule ? Bon j'entre discrètement…

_Gaara était étendu sur son lit, les yeux clos. Il était… comme dans next gen ! _(zavé qu'à vous trouvé des scantrads) _et donc plutôt pas mal. _(Ouais tu m'étonne, bavvvvvvvve (laissez l'auteur sur ses fantasmes sur Gaara-kun o)…)

Ouaaah, il est trop beau, je ne pensais pas voir un Kage aussi jeune ! C'est du gâchis de devoir le tuer, enfin… _(Ferma les yeux et planta son kunai et plein cœur de la victime_ _mais quelque chose freinas son mouvement, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Gaara debout devant elle tenant sa main et fit lâcher son kunai.) _(normal ! Gaara ne peut pas dormir --)

Et meeeeeeeerde, il s'est réveillé…

**A bientôt pour la suite ! Laissez des coms !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci a tous pour vos coms, je confirme je me suis inspiré des « 12 travaux d'Asterix », j'avais adoré la scène de la maison qui rend fou XD. Yune-chan66, sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre, Gaara c'est le plus beau, le plus sexy de « Naruto » (baveeeeeee) Mais étant dans l'impossibilité de le violer sur place, je me console en créant cette fanfic et en prenant un peu la place de Laurina (putain, la chance qu'elle a…)**

**Chapitre 2 : l'escalavage.**

Et merde, qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire maintenant…

Gaara : N….

Anbu : _(entré en trombe)_ Kazekage-sama ! Heureusement que je vous épiais par la fenêtre ! (Sans commentaires --') Je vais la jetée dans le cachot, son exécution aura lieu sur la place public demain après-midi.

Laurina : KOAAAAA ! Je suis condamnée à mort ?

Anbu : Silence ! Vous êtes condamnée à la peine de mort pour tentative de meurtre sur la personne la plus importante du village, kazekage-sama !

Laurina : _(l'anbu la traînant au cachot)_ C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je demande un avocaaaaaaaaaat !

_Dans le cachot…_

Tsss… Ce n'est vraiment pas poli de traiter une fille comme ça ! Je me suis fais les 20 étages sur les fesses, et maintenant je ne les sens plus ! Il fait froid ici en plus et j'ai fainnnnn ! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je suis condamné à l'échafaud et je ne pense qu'à bouffer, c'est tout moi ça… Tiens on a ouvre la porte, on dirait que c'est kazekage.

Anbu : Mais enfin Gaara-sama, pourquoi voulez-vous changer sa condamnation ? Elle a essayée de vous tuez !

Gaara : Je suis sûr que cet ordre lui vient de son supérieur et je veux savoir qui. _(Sourire sadique)_ De plus, elle pourrait m'être utile… Va donc t'occuper de la paperasse sur mon bureau si tu n'as rien à faire !

Anbu : Bien Gaara-sama… _(Il parti)_

Hiiiiii ! Il se rapproche ! Que va-t-il me faire ? Me tuer ? Me violer ? (Auteur : baveeeeeeee, moi je veux bien, mais ce sera plus un viol…) Peut être les 2 ? Au secours…

Gaara : Je viens te proposer un marché.

Laurina : Hiiii, non, ne me violer pas ! (…) Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

Gaara : (…) J'annule ton exécution et en échange tu me dis qui t'as envoyée et tu deviens mon esclave.

Laurina : A merci de me… KOA ? Devenir votre esclave ? Ça va pas non ?

Gaara : Tu préfères te faire embrocher demain ? (Gaara sais vraiment comment parler aux femmes… -- Mais c'est pas grave on pardonne tout à un mec aussi sexy.)

Laurina : Bon j'accepte, mais je ne vous dirais pas qui m'envoie, je ne veux pas que mon village soit détruit.

Gaara : _(ouvrant la porte grillagée)_ Ok, on verra ça plus tard…

Ouf, ça y est je suis sorti, ça aurait pus être pire, ce n'est pas un gros pervers…

Gaara : _(la tirant par le bras)_ Suis-moi, je vais te montrer le vestiaire avec tes nouveaux vêtements de fonctions.

_Dans le vestiaire…_

Gaara : Je t'attends dans le couloir. _(Il partit)_

Bon allons essayer ces fringues. _(5 minutes plus tard)_ Mais… C'est fringues sont trop aguicheur, il se fout de ma gueule ce gros pervers (elle est habiller comme les soubrettes du mangas « He is my master », si vous ne connaissez pas, voilà un lien sur une image d'elles : http/imgv. ).

_Dans le couloir…_

Gaara : Ah enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Laurina : _(énervée) _Vous voulez vraiment que je me balade dans cette maison de fous comme ça ?

Gaara : _(un peu de sang sorti de son nez)_ C'est parfait. Suis-moi nous partons au terrain d'entraînement.

Laurina : VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS ME FAIRE SORTIR COMME ÇA ?

Gaara : Dépêche-toi au lieu de gueuler comme une folle.

Snif… Pourquoi moaaaaaa ?

_Dans la rue…_

J'ai l'air d'un chien en portant sa jarre derrière lui, et puis à quoi ça va lui servir à l'entraînement ? Tout le monde me regarde. Les vieux et les mecs ont l'air de bien se marrer mais on dirait que les filles me fusillent du regard comme si je leur avais volé quelque chose… Si vous voulez faire soubrette à ma place, vous ne gênez pas ! Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions. Enfin presque toutes…

Gaara : Nous y sommes.

**Qu'est-ce que Gaara va encore lui faire subir ? Laurina y survivra t'elle ? La violera t'il sur le terrain ? (Euh non, peut-être pas…) Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode ! A vos coms !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis de retour ! Merci pour tous vos pitis coms ! Je vais encore faire souffrir Laurina dans ce chapitre (moi je veux bien être à sa place et me faire torturer par Gaara… Quoi ? Sado-maso ? Peut-être…) Voilà une image de Gaara dans nextgen (c'est un original !) : http/images3. 3 : La torture continue (je savais pas quoi mettre )**

Ouaaaah, il est immense son terrain d'entraînement. Je me demande se qu'il va faire…

Gaara : Accroche-moi ma jarre à mon dos.

Laurina : _(soupirant)_ Oui Kazekage-sama…

… Il a vraiment de larges épaules, je me demande ce que ça fait d'être dans ses bras… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Je suis prisonnière du chef du village ennemi merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il v…

Gaara : Bat-toi contre moi.

Laurina : Pardon ?

Gaara : Arrête de dormir et bat-toi contre moi.

Laurina : Je ne vais pas me battre dans cette tenue !

_(Gaara lui lança une rafale de sable)_

Merde, merde, merde ! C'est quoi ces pouvoirs ! Vite, courons !

_(Le sable la rattrape et l'entour)_

Bon, je n'ai pas le choix.

_(Elle prend son écharpe et la fait tourner autour d'elle)_

Laurina : Ninpo ! Le 360 de l'orage !

_(Une bouclier ovale d'éclair s'écarta autour d'elle mais au contact du sable, explosa et Laurina partie dans les airs.)_

Laurina : Kyaaaaaaaa !

Je vais atterrir violemment sur le sol ! Au mieux, j'aurais un os cassé. (…) Tiens non… j'ai atterri sur quelque chose de mou. De mou ?

_(Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était étalée sur Gaara, elle avait une magnifique vu sur ses pieds et Gaara avait une magnifique vu sur…)_

Gaara : Blanche à fleurs noires…

Blanche à fleurs noires… Blanche à fleurs noires… _(Arrive au cerveau, conclusion du cerveau :…)_ Mais il matte mes sous-vêtements !

_(Elle se leva rapidement)_

Laurina : Espèce de perv…

Gaara : Aide moi plutôt à me lever.

_(Elle l'aide à se relever, assez énervée)_

Grrr… Il m'énerve ! Il regarde sous ma jupe et fait comment si c'était rien. Et si il me trouve nue dans la salle de bains, il fermera la porte sans rien dire ?

Gaara : Accroche-toi à moi.

Laurina : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Gaara : Je vais nous téléporter à mon bureau.

Bon ben je m'accroche… J'aimerai bien en profiter un peu pour voir comment il est foutu. Holaaa, ne touche à rien ! Sinon t'auras plus de tête !

Tiens, du sable nous entour… Mais c'est une tempête ! On est en train de quitter le sol, je vais lâcher prise !

Laurina : Aaaaaaah, je lâche !

_(Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvris 10 secondes plus tard)_

Je suis vivante ! Nous sommes dans son bureau. Mais j'avais lâchée, comment je peux être encore accrochée à lui ? Mais… Il m'a mis une main aux fesses !

_(Elle lui fout une gifle)_

Oh non merde ! Je vais me faire tuer !

Gaara : Si je ne t'avais pas retenue, tu serais tombée à 1km du sol. Remercie moi plutôt que me gifler.

Laurina : _(gênée)_ Merci et excuser-moi Kazekage-sama.

Gaara : Appelle-moi Gaara.

Laurina : Je ne peux pas appeler aussi familièrement un ennemi de mon village. Désolé.

_(Arriver en trombe d'un chuunin de bureau)_

Chuunin : Gaara-sama ! Les diplomates de Konoha souhaitent que vous partiez pour leur village pour régler le problème des missions en excès. Ils vous attendent vous et votre fiancée.

Quoi ? Il a une fiancée ? Qui c'est celle la ?

Laurina : A bravo ! Vous vous amusez avec moi et vous avez une fian…

Gaara : Je n'ai pas de fiancée.

Laurina : Hein ?

Chuunin : Excusé-moi je croyais que cette charmante jeune fille était votre fiancée. Et j'ai déjà prévenu Konoha que vous arriveriez avec elle.

Gaara : Ce n'est pas grave, elle jouera le rôle.

Il pourrait quand même me demander mon avis non ? De toute façon, quoi que je dise…

Gaara : Il y a des vêtements plus aptes au rôle que tu vas tenir dans la salle à gauche. Je t'attends dehors et nous partons tout de suite.

**Comment sera habiller Laurina ? Rencontreront t-ils Naruto et compagnie ? Gaara va-t-il profiter de la situation ? Laurina pétera t-elle une crise de nerfs ? A suivre dans le chapitre 4 !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! I'm de retour ! Voila le chapitre 4 très attendu de « she says Kazekage-sama », pourquoi ce titre me direz-vous ? J'en sais rien ! Merci une nouvelle fois pour vos coms, et c'est vrai je fais des petits chapitres rien que pour vous énervez ! lol, je plaisante… Je n'arrive pas écrire beaucoup d'un coup, c'est tout.**

**Chapitre 4 : Bienvenue à Konoha !**

Quelle énorme buanderie ! Bon cherchons des vêtements plus aptes à mettre pour faire la fiancée du kazekage. Mais pourquoi je suis si contente ? Pourtant je sais que c'est tout bénéf pour lui et pas pour moi.

_(Elle revêtit un ensemble pantalon et haut sans manches blancs en soie un peu transparent où on voyait un peu son soutif blanc aussi et des sortes de petites ballerines blanches à coutures dorées.)_

Le kazekage va encore se moquer de moi et faire des remarques sur la transparence des vêtements… Bon, allons-y.

_(Elle rejoint Gaara à la sortie) _

Gaara : Ah enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

_(Gaara la regarde de haut en bas, plus lentement où les courbes se dessinaient bien.)_

Ça y est… Il va encore me sortir « t'aurais pu t'habiller plus opaque » ou encore…

Gaara : Allons-y.

Là, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Mais… Il n'a rien dit ?

Laurina : ça va aller kazekage-sama ?

Gaara : Oui oui, allons-y.

Deux « oui » égale un « non ». Nous sommes que tous les deux à voyager ?

Laurina : Nous ne voyagons que tous les deux ? Ce n'est pas prudent, je pourrais essayer de vous tuez…

_(Gaara lui sourit, Laurina rougit.)_

Il est très beau quand il sourit. (Auteur : Gaara est toujours beau, c'est l'homme parfait !)

Gaara : Tu n'es pas à mon niveau, tu n'arriveras jamais à me tuer. _(La regarde plus intensément)_ Et je sais que tu n'essaieras pas.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais… Il a raison.

_Après une journée de course sans repos et sans mots échangés…Ils arrivèrent aux portes de Konoha._

Garde : Halte ! Présentez-vous !

Gaara : Sabaku no Gaara. Kazekage du village caché de Suna.

Garde : Pardonner-moi kazekage-sama, vous pouvez entrer, Tsunade-sama vous attend dans son bureau.

Le kage de ce village est une femme ? Impressionnant !

Gaara : Quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne parles à personne sauf si je te l'autorise.

Laurina : _(soupirant)_ Oui kazekage-sama…

_Arrivé dans le bureau de Godaime…_

Tsunade : Gaara-sama ! Je suis contente de te voir !

_(Elle le serre dans ses bras)_

Quelle poitrine oppulante. Mais… Il a le nez dedans ! Il va s'étouffer ce pervers ! Il faut que je réagisse, mais comment ? Je n'ai pas le droit de parler…

Laurina : _(Tousse genre grosse crève ou veut se faire remarquer)_

Tsunade : _(se retirant d'un coup) _Oh, excusez-moi, je me suis laissée emporter.

Gaara : _(Saignant un peu du nez)_ Ce n'est pas grave, Tsunade-sama.

Il dit ça, mais ça ne l'a pas dérangé on dirait.

Tsunade : Il est déjà très tard, je vous ai préparée une chambre. Elle est au dernier étage. Bonne nuit et à demain.

J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas 20 étages cette fois ci !

_19 étages plus tard…_

Ne t'énerve pas, dieu est seulement contre toi.

_(Elle ouvrit la porte accompagnée de Gaara)_

Ouah ! C'est une magnifique chambre avec salle de bain intégrée et un grand lit pour deux…

Laurina : QUOI ! Un grand lit pour deux ! Mais c'est pour un couple !

Gaara : Elle s'attendait à me voir débarquer avec une fiancée, tu penses vraiment qu'elle aurait mit deux lits séparés ?

Laurina : Ne vous moquez pas de moi, kazekage-sama.

Gaara : Ici, il faudra m'appeler Gaara.

Laurina : Jamais ! Je ne vous chercherais pas de toute façons ! Bon, je vais prendre ma douche.

_(Elle entra dans la douche fermant la porte)_

Tiens ? On ne peut pas la fermer à clé ? Bon, il sait que j'y suis, il n'ouvrira pas la porte.

_(Elle ferma le rideau de la douche et fit couler l'eau quand quelqu'un entra.)_

Laurina : Kazekage-sama ! La salle de bain est prise, sortez immédiatement !

Gaara : _(Se brossant les dents)_ Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il y a un rideau de douche opaque qui nous sépare.

_(En fait, le rideau n'était pas totalement opaque, on pouvait voir les courbes féminines de Laurina à travers et Gaara ne se gênait pas pour se rincer l'œil. Elle sortit de la douche avec une serviette nouée autour d'elle et lui mis le pommeau de douche au dessus de la tête.)_

Laurina : Pour calmer vos ardeurs !

Gaara : _(Souriant sadiquement)_ Ah oui… ?

Oups… Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ? Il m'a reprit le pommeau de douche !

_(Gaara lui courut après pour lui balancer autant d'eau qu'il pouvait. La serviette commençait à devenir transparente.)_

Laurina : Kyyyyya ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Laissez-moi m'habiller et allez prendre votre douche !

_(Après 5 minutes de batailles et après être lavé et habillés…)_

Mince, je vais devoir dormir avec lui. J'espère qu'il n'a pas une idée derrière la tête.

**Gaara va-t-il (enfin) se jeter sur Laurina ? Va-t-elle réagir ? Comment se passera cette nuit ? Glacial ou torride ? Vous le saurez dans le chapitre 5 ! Laissez des coms !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Re pour le chap 5 ! Vous piétinez d'impatience ? Autant vous dire que vous n'aurez jamais de chapitre long, ou alors c'est parce que j'ai l'esprit d'un auteur respecté qui me hante. Re (X5) merci pour vos coms ! **

**Chapitre 5 : La nuit et la rencontre**

Je vais être à 20 cm de lui toute la nuit, je ne vais pas réussir à dormir. Bon, je vais me retourner du côté opposer à lui, ça devrait bien ce passer si… il… n'en… profite pas…

_(Jusque 3h du matin, Gaara reçu : 2 coups de coudes dans la figure, 1 gifle et 6 coups de pieds. Maintenant elle était couchée à moitié sur lui en train de lui faire du pied. En clair, soit elle fantasmait sur lui, soit elle le prenait pour un traversin.)_

Gaara : _(pris d'une bouffé de chaleur et d'une réaction sous la taille)_ Faut que je sorte.

Hmmm… ? Bah, il est où mon coussin ? Et il est parti où le kazekage ? Bon je me lève, ah tiens, il est sur le toit à côté de la fenêtre, je me demande pourquoi il est là.

_(Elle le rejoint.)_

Laurina : ça va aller kazekage-sama ? Vous ne dormez pas.

Gaara : Je ne peux pas dormir, je n'ai jamais dormi de ma vie.

Laurina : Ah c'est pour ça vos yeux… Je croyais que c'était de l'eyeliner.

Gaara : Pardon ?

Laurina : Oublier ça. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes sur ce toit ?

Gaara : Je regarde la lune. Je passe toutes les nuits à la regarder.

Serait-il un peu fleur bleue ? Comme c'est mignon.

_(Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et sans le vouloir, s'endormit.)_

Gaara : Laurina ?

_(Voyant qu'elle s'était endormit, il demanda à son sable de la déplacer doucement dans le lit. Il lui caressa les cheveux quelques secondes.)_

Gaara : Combien de temps resteras-tu encore avec moi ?

_Le lendemain…_

… Où suis-je ? J'étais avec lui sur le toit et puis…

Gaara : Réveille-toi ! Je dois me rendre au conseil de Konoha pour affaire politique. Je te laisse te balader dans Konoha, je te laisse le droit de parler mais rien sur nous.

Laurina : Je pourrais essayer de m'enfuir…

Gaara : J'ai prévenu les gardes de ne pas te laisser sortir du village. Tu penses bien que j'avais tout prévu.

Laurina : _(niaisement)_ Oh pardon Mr le kazekage, j'avais oublié que vous étiez sans défauts.

Gaara : Et bien maintenant tu le sauras.

Laurina : Très drôle…

_(Gaara parti, Laurina s'habilla de ses vêtements de Suna, pris un peu d'argent que lui avait laissé Gaara et partie dans les rues de Konoha.)_

Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire ? Au fait, j'ai faim moi ! Je n'ai pas pris de petit déjeuner. Et si je me mangeais des ramens ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangés. Voilà un p'tit resto, « Ichiraku », qui a l'air sympa.

Laurina : Konnichuwa ! Un bol de ramens aux crevettes s'il vous plait !

Chef : Voilà !

Laurina : Itadakimasu !

Bonjour mademoiselle. Vous n'êtes pas de ce village dîtes-moi ?

Laurina : Non je suis du village Kum…. Euh, Suna no kuni !

Je me présente, Naruto Uzumaki, chuunin pour le moment mais je deviendrais bientôt hokage !

Laurina : Hakage ! Vous visez haut. Quel âge avez-vous ?

Naruto : 17ans ! Et vous pouvez me tutoyer. Et vous, vous êtes qui ?

Laurina : Laurina Rabiki, 16ans, chuunin aussi. Tu peux me tutoyer aussi.

Ce Naruto a l'air vachement sympa, pas comme ce baka pervers toujours glacial.

Naruto : Mais si tu es de Suna, tu dois connaître Gaara. Non ?

Argh mince. Je suis obligée de lui dire oui sinon ça paraîtra bizarre de la part d'une kunoichi de Suna. Mais je lui dis que je suis sa fiancée ou son esclave ? Euh… qu'elle baka je fais moi aussi, la réponse est évidente.

Laurina : Je suis la fiancée de kazekage-sama.

Eeeeh ! Arrête de me faire ces gros yeux ! C'est si étonnant que ça ?

Naruto : J'le crois pas ! Gaara a une fiancée ! Attend que je raconte ça à tout le monde.

Laurina : Euh… Est-ce que vous pouvez garder ça pour vous ? Je ne pense pas que kazekage-sama apprécierait que vous le répétiez à tout le monde.

Non, il n'apprécierait vraiment pas, et c'est moi qui recevrais sa sentence !

Naruto : Tu l'appelles kazekage-sama ? Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas Gaara-kun ?

Hiiiiii ! Vite, vite, trouve quelque chose !

Laurina : Euh… C'est pour montrer à quel point je le respecte.

Aaaaah, bien joué, c'est tout à fait ce que je ne pense pas. La prochaine fois que quelqu'un vient me parler, je ferme ma gueule.

Naruto : A d'accord ! Mais j'y pense si t'es la fiancée de Gaara ça veut dire que Gaara est à Konoha. Et vu qu'il vient jamais pour nous dire bonjour, il est avec Tsunade au conseil.

Bonne déduction. J'aurais pas fais mieux moi-même.

Naruto : On va le rejoindre ?

Laurina : Quoi ? Ensemble ? Mais il est au conseil, je ne le…

Naruto : ça fait 2 heures qu'on discute, je suis sûr qu'il a fini. Allez, on y va !

Déjà ? Si Naruto lui dit tout ce que j'ai dit, je vais me faire passer un savon. Ouinnnn, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

Laurina : _(soupir)_ Ok, ok…

_(Laurina paya et partit avec Naruto, ils retrouvèrent Gaara à l'entrer du palais de l'hokage.)_

Naruto : Ohayo Gaara ! Alors comme ça t'a une fiancée ? T'aurais pu nous le dire en passant dire bonjour ! On dirait que c'est une corvée de venir nous voir.

Gaara : Baka ! Tu crois que je vais me déplacer seulement pour ça !

Tiens, y on l'air de vraiment bien ce connaître.

**Je sais ce que je vais écrire pour le chapitre 6 mais je vais vous laissez poiroter encore un peu, niark ! Allez je vous donne le titre, a bientôt pour le chapitre 6 : « son passé » ! REVIEWS ET COMS !**


	6. Chapter 6

**ATTENTION spoiler Naruto next gen !**

**Héhé… re ! Merci de nouveau pour les coms, ça me fait trop plaisir que des gens aime mon histoire, chui touché… Et puis, comme m'a dit Jen dans son message, il est rare de voir une histoire sur Gaara HETERO. Donc je m'occupe de cette histoire avec plaisir. Je ne sais pas encore quand le couple va se former… ça viendra sur le coup donc… je ne pourrais pas le prévoir ! Qui c'est, ce sera peut être dans ce chapitre…**

**Chapitre6 : Son passé et… les deux bouteilles :-p**

Naruto : Naniiii, vous partez déjà ?

Gaara : Désolé Naruto mais un kage a des obligations. Tu verras quand tu deviendras hokage.

Je confirme, ils se connaissent bien.

Gaara : Au fait, fait attention.

Naruto : _(tête d'ahuri)_ ?

Gaara : Tu es toujours un jinchuuriki _(def : personne possédant un demon en lui)_, l'akatsuki te cours toujours après.

Naruto : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je suis assez fort pour leur tenir tête.

Gaara : C'est aussi se que je pensais et tu as vu se qui est arriver…

Naruto : … Ok, je ferais gaf.

Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Tsunade : Oh, eh ! Attendez !

Oulaaaa, elle a essayée de nous rattraper et maintenant elle est toute essoufflée.

Tsunade : _(elle leurs tendit deux petites bouteilles à saké embouchonées.) _C'est une boisson traditionnelle de Konoha et je veux abso-lu-ment que vous la goûtiez !

Elle a couru tout Konoha pour ça ?

_(Gaara et Laurina prirent les bouteilles et les mirent dans leurs sacs individuels.)_

Laurina : Euh… Et bien merci beaucoup, a bientôt !

Tsunade : Bon retour.

Naruto : Sayonara !

_Sur le chemin…_

Laurina : Dîtes moi kazekage-sama, c'est quoi cette histoire de jinchuuriki et d'akatsuki ?

Gaara : Naruto est un jinchuuriki et je l'étais aussi.

Laurina : Etais ? Mais on ne peut extraire un démon quand tuant son réceptacle non ?

Gaara : Oui quand on me l'a extrait, je suis mort. Mais une vieille femme de notre village a utilisé un jutsu interdit sur moi pour me rendre la vie en échange de la sienne. Je n'ai plus de démon mais je garde certains effets, comme mon insomnie.

Il est insomniaque… C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas réussi à le tuer, il ne peut tout simplement pas dormir !

Laurina : Et l'akatsuki ?

Gaara : L'akatsuki est une association secrète de ninjas déserteurs très fort qui cherche les démons pour être plus puissant, dont celui de Naruto. Leur force est telle que je perds la face devant l'un d'eux.

Le kazekage, perdre ? Je n'aimerai pas rencontrer l'un des leurs ! Bon, changons de sujet…

Laurina : … J'ai bien envie de goûter la boisson de Konoha, ça sent la cerise !

Hmmm, j'adore la cerise. _(Tond « Chouchou »)_

Gaara : Nous sommes partit trop tard. On va s'arrêter à cette auberge.

_Du côté de Tsunade…_

Naruto : La vieille ?

Tsunade : _(lui foutant un gros coup sur le crâne) _Quoi ?

Naruto : C'est quoi cette boisson que vous leur avez donnée ? J'ai jamais entendu parler de boisson traditionnelle à Konoha !

Tsunade : héhé… _(Position cool style Gaï) _C'est une boisson de ma composition ! Je les trouvais un peu coincés alors j'ai fabriqué une potion qui fait avouer ses vrais sentiments à une personne envers l'autre et _(sourire pervers)_ les débloques de tout ce qui voulait faire avec elle.

Naruto : C'est de l'alcool en clair…

Tsunade : Que nenni ! Ils ne seront pas malade et ne serons pas bourrés. Les effets durent 12h.

Naruto : Sorcière !

_(Pendant 5h et 36min, on pouvait voir Tsunade poursuivre Naruto dans les rues de Konoha en criant « c'est toi que je vais mettre sur le bûcher ! »)_

_A l'auberge…_

Gaara : Bonjour, une chambre à deux lits séparés.

Aubergiste : Je n'ai plus qu'une chambre à un lit deux places.

Gaara : Je prends.

C'est normal que je me retrouve tout le temps dans le même lit que lui ? (Auteur : Ben oui, je veux pas vous séparez, baka !)

_(N'étant que 20h, ils s'installèrent à une table et sortirent chacun leur bouteille donnée par la Godaime.)_

Laurina : On peut lui faire confiance ?

Gaara : Tsunade-sama est le hokage d'un pays allié au mien. Essayer de nous tuer serait une déclaration de guerre et ces temps ci, on essai de les éviter donc… Je ne pense pas que se soit empoisonné.

Un simple « oui » m'aurait suffit. Bon à dieu, va !

_(Gaara et Laurina burent une gorgée en même temps et se regardèrent.)_

**Voilàààààà ! J'arrête juste au bon moment hein ! ahah, j'adore faire ça… Peut être que si vous me laissez pleins de pitis coms, le chapitre prochain sera… interressant !**

**Kiss. REVIEWS et COMS !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me revoili-voilou ! Vous savez je suis comme mon Gaara-kun… je suis une sadique ! J'ADORE coupé mes chapitres au moment le + intéressant pour vous faire enrager, et ça marche très bien, niark… Merci pour tout vos ptits coms, j'adore, plus il y en a, plus je me penche sur le prochain chapitre. Alors la suite…**

**Chapitre7 : Quand elle s'emporte…**

_Dans le bureau de Tsunade…_

Shizune : Vous avez l'air pensive. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

Tsunade : J'ai peur que ma potion ne marche pas sur Gaara-sama. Même si il ne possède plus de démon, il garde de puissants anticorps.

Shizune : Gaara-sama est malade ?

Tsunade : _(petit rire démoniaque)_ En quelque sorte.

Shizune : _Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait encore comme connerie…_

_A l'auberge de Gaara et Laurina…_

Gaara : Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Laurina : Vous êtes vraiment trop mignon kazekage-sama…

Gaara : Tu crois que je vais baisser ma garde et que tu vas t'enfuir derrière mon dos ? Ça ne marche pas avec moi.

Laurina : _(voie très sensuelle)_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ?

Gaara : …

Whaou ! Je ne sais pas si c'est l'ambiance ou la boisson de Konoha mais je me sens libérer ! T'es trop beau toi ! Je me jure de te faire craquer ce soir !

Gaara : Bon, il est 23h. Il faudrait peut être que tu dormes, nous aurons encore du chemin à faire demain matin.

Laurina : Ok…

_Laurina partit prendre sa douche alors que Gaara regardait la lune, comme toutes les nuits, par la fenêtre._

Bon, voyons ce que j'ai dans mes affaires…

_Elle sortit un vêtement._

Parfait !

_Elle l'enfila et sortit de la salle de bain._

Laurina : (_voie toujours sensuelle)_ Kazekage-sama…

_Il se retourna et la vit vêtue d'une nuisette de soie noir très courte, il faillit faire une syncope, qu'avait-elle l'intension de faire ?_

_Elle s'installa sur les genoux de Gaara et mis son visage en face du sien._

C'est parti !

_Elle l'embrassa doucement d'abord, puis avec un peu plus de fougue. Gaara se dégagea d'un coup faisant tomber Laurina au sol sur le coup._

Gaara : Non…

Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? C'est un pervers, ça aurait dû lui plaire. Pourquoi ?

Laurina : Pourquoi ?

Gaara : La Laurina que je connais ne m'aurais pas jeté dessus comme ça. La boisson de Tsunade-sama était de la drogue !

Laurina : _(s'approchant et l'enlaçant par derrière)_ Et alors ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ? Je ne te plais pas ?

Gaara : _(se retournant pour lui faire face)_ Si, tu me plais. Mais j'aimerais que tu fasses ça sans drogue. Parce que…

Quoi ?

Gaara : Je t'aime.

Il m'aime ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Ma poitrine me serre du côté du cœur, j'ai envie de pleurer. Suis-je… touchée ? Mon cœur bat la chamade, est-ce que je l'aime aussi ?

Laurina : J'aimerais t'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Gaara : Non.

Laurina : _(au bord des larmes)_ Pourquoi ?

Gaara : Parce que tu n'es pas consciente de ce que tu fais. Maintenant dors, c'est un ordre.

_Attristée et fatiguée par ses sanglots, elle s'endormit._

Gaara : C'est mieux comme ça, pour l'instant.

_Le lendemain matin, sur le chemin de Suna… _

Gaara : ça va mieux ?

Laurina : Kazekage-sama… Je suis désolé de mon comportement d'hier soir, excuser-moi.

Gaara : Tu regrette vraiment ce que tu as fais hier ?

Laurina : … Je ne sais pas.

Voila les portes de Suna… Déjà.

Youhou ! Gaara !

Gaara : Temari, Kankuro…

Temari: Mais où étais-tu? Depuis notre retour de mission, on te cherche partout !

Gaara : Les affaires politiques… à Konoha.

Kankuro : _(mode dragueur)_ Tiens, konnichiwa mademoiselle.

Laurina : _(gardant le sourire)_ Konnichiwa.

Temari : Tu nous présentes ?

Gaara : Laurina, voici mon frère et ma sœur Kankuro et Temari. Kankuro, Temari, je vous présente Laurina.

Il ne précise pas que je suis son esclave ?

Temari : Enchantée…

Kankuro : Et comment !

La fille n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier. Par contre son frère… Il n'essaierait pas de me draguer ?

Kankuro : A bientôt mademoiselle. Je serais ravie de vous inviter boire un verre un de ces jours.

Gaara : _(yeux de psychopathe) _Kankuro…

Héhé… jaloux !

Temari : Toi, t'approche pas trop de Gaara ! Allez, Kankuro, on s'en va !

_Temari et Kankuro partirent._

Laurina : Cette… Temari n'a pas l'air de me porter dans son cœur.

Gaara : Elle n'aime pas qu'il y ai des filles qui me tourne autour.

Laurina : Qui ça ? Moi ? Si elle savait…

_Laurina fit un bisou sur la joue de Gaara._

Je n'ai pas pu résister…

Laurina : Qu'allons nous faire kazekage-sama ?

Gaara : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

Laurina : Non.

Gaara : Bon, je te libère.

Laurina : Pardon ?

Gaara : Je te libère de ta condition d'esclave. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Mais j'aimerai quand même te poser une question avant que tu ne partes, est-ce que… mes sentiments sont à sens unique ?

Laurina : Je… Attention !

_Un ninja avait atterrit derrière Gaara et essaya de lui planter un kunai dans le dos mais il fut protégé par son sable._

Qu'as-tu fais à ma sœur !

Laurina : J… Jiro ?

**Pas de lemon maintenant ! Je vous promet d'en faire un, mais pas tout de suite. La suite, je la ferai le week-end du 12 au 13 mai parce que je suis interne et qu'il faut que je me prépare à ma rentrer au lycée. Kiss ! REVIEWS et COMS !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je suis de retour, non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Mais pour le chapitre 8 ! Merci pour tout vos pitis coms, je met la suite. (Pour répondre à une review : je suis interne au lycée StJo Epinal (88).)**

**Chapitre 8 : La famille.**

Gaara : Je n'ai rien fais à ta sœur. Qui es-tu ?

Laurina : C'est mon frère, nii-san…

Jiro : ça fais des jours que ma sœur aurait dû rentrer avec sa mission accomplie. Nous avons envoyé un espion à Suna pour savoir se qui s'était passé. Que tu t'étais fais tuer ne nous aurais pas étonnés, ce serait une mort honorable. Mais il nous a été rapporté que tu étais devenu l'esclave du Kazekage ! La honte suprême de nôtre village ! Alors je suis venu te libérer !

Aie ! Mais il vient de me libérer. Et… je ne veux pas qu'il se batte contre lui !

_Sur ceux, il attaqua Gaara avec toute la rage qu'il lui portait, il se retrouva la main coincée dans sa défense de sable. Sourire au coin, Jiro lui déferla une décharge électrique qui propulsa Gaara contre un mur le faisant recracher un peu de sang._

Jiro : Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? C'est le pouvoir héréditaire des Rabiki, le contrôle de l'électricité.

Laurina : Nii-san, arrête !

_Laurina se mit entre son frère et Gaara._

Laurina : Il vient de me libérer !

Jiro : Tu n'as pas envie de le tuer pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir ?

Laurina : Non ! Parce que… je…

Dit-le ! Dit-le !

Laurina : JE L'AIME !

Gaara : …

S'il te plait nii-san, ne m'en veut pas mais… Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison.

Jiro : Alors… Tu veux rester ici ?

Laurina : … Oui.

Jiro : _(soupir)_ De toute façon, je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis, t'es une vrai tête de mule.

Laurina : Nii-san ?

Jiro : Je vais repartir au village en annonçant ta mort. Je ne dirais la vérité qu'à nos parents. T'es contente ?

Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

Laurina : _(en le prenant dans ses bras)_ Merci nii-san.

_Gaara se rapprocha d'eux alors que Jiro lâcha sa sœur._

Jiro : Toi, fais attention à ma sœur, je ne te pardonnerais pas si tu la rends malheureuse.

Gaara : …

_Jiro parti dans un nuage de fumée. _(Auteur : alala… pourquoi les ninjas font toujours autant de cinéma quand ils arrivent et disparaissent…)

_Sur le chemin du palais (qui rend fou, voir chap 1 XD) du kazekage…_

Quel silence de mort… Je t'en pris, dis quelque chose.

Gaara : Alors tu m'aimes toi aussi.

Je retire ce que j'ai dis !

Laurina : Euh… oui… enfin, je veux dire…

_Gaara se mit en face d'elle et l'embrassa en pleine rue._

Hiiii, il faut qu'il arrête là ! Tout le monde nous regarde ! Mais c'est tellement… agréable… Finalement, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir qu'il arrête.

_Gaara se retira._

Confirmation, je veux qu'il continue !

Gaara : En pleine rue, ce n'est pas très discret, on devrait rentrer.

M'en fout !

Laurina : D'accord.

Fait gaf ma vieille, t'es tombée amoureuse d'accord ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour obéir à ses beaux yeux… turquoise… Ce mec beau comme un dieu… Raaaaaaaaaah ! (Auteur : litéralement sous le charme de Gaara se demande si il est en vente dans un sex shop.)

_Ils rentrèrent dans son bureau…_

Fierté de Laurina : Bon, maintenant tu le fais languir… Il ne doit pas penser que t'es une fille facile.

Désir de Laurina : Mais saute lui dessus ! Je sais que t'en meurs d'envie !

Fierté : Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Il va croire qu'elle est en manque.

Desir : _(assomme la fierté avec une grosse massue)_ C'est un peu le cas… Let's go !

_Laurina se jeta dans les bras de Gaara le faisant perdre l'équilibre. Ils tombèrent sur la moquette. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement et fit balader ses mains sur le corps _(Auteur : si parfait !) _de Gaara._

Gaara : _(la soulevant et regarda vers la porte d'entrée)_ Euh…

Laurina : _(se retournant)_ Quoi ?

Qui est le con qui nous a interrompus ! Je vais le… Oh merde, c'est elle.

Temari : Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ?

Grrr… Elle commence sérieusement à m'énerver celle-là !

Laurina : ça se voit non ?

Temari : _(ignorant Laurina royalement)_ Gaara, tu m'expliques ?

**MOUAHAHAH ! Alors, Gaara se mettra t'il a genoux devant sa sœur pour se faire pardonner ou l'enverra t-il se faire voir ? D'autres épreuves attendent le nouveau couple, niark… REVIEWS et COMS please !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me revoilà pour le chapitre 9 de « she says Kazekage-sama », déjà… Mais j'ai encore des idées pour défier le nouveau couple! . Je remercie tout le monde pour vos coms, (eh Jen ! Ton adresse msn que tu m'as envoyé ne marche pas, t'es sûr d'avoir mis la bonne orthographe ?).**

**Chapitre 9 : Les craintes de Temari.**

Gaara : Je suis sensé expliquer quoi ?

Temari : Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi ! C'est cette traîné qui t'as fais perdre l'esprit ?

Attend voir… Elle m'a appelé comment là ?

_Laurina mit son visage à un centimètre de celui de Temari._

Laurina : Tu peux répéter ça ?

Temari : Tr…

ça suffit Temari !

_Kankuro apparu derrière Temari avec la célèbre discrétion de Kakashi._

Allons bon, on va devoir ce coltiner toute la famille ?

Laurina : Invitez vos parents tant que vous y êtes !

Oula ! J'aurais peut être pas dû. Maintenant ils me regardent tous avec un regard de tueur.

Kankuro : Notre père s'est fait assassiner et notre mère est morte à la naissance de Gaara.

Laurina : Désolé…

Temari : Tu peux l'être ! Maintenant, laisse-nous tranquille ! Retourne dans ton pays !

_Gaara se mit derrière sa sœur._

Gaara : Temari.

Temari : ?

_Temari se retourna est reçu une gifle monumentale du kazekage. _(Auteur : Alléluia !) _Gaara dépassait maintenant sa sœur d'au moins dix centimètres bien qu'il soit plus jeune qu'elle. Elle leva son visage devant le sien en se tenant la joue échauffée. Elle commença à pleurer._

Temari : J'ai fais ça pour toi ! Je ne voulais plus que tu souffres à cause d'une trahison !

_Temari sortit de la pièce en courant dans le couloir._

Il a été un peu fort non ?

Laurina : Restez ici. Je vais aller lui parler.

Kankuro : Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée. Elle ne peut pas t'encadrer.

Laurina : _(avec l'un de ses plus beau sourire)_ T'inquiète pas pour moi !

_Elle partie rattraper Temari._

Hihi, Kankuro-san à rougit quand je lui ai sourit ! Et lui… (Elle parle de Gaara --) C'est moi où j'ai vu une pointe de jalousie dans son regard ? Ah ! J'ai l'ai enfin retrouvée !

_Temari était assise sur un banc dans un parc placé au centre de l'oasis de Suna. _(Ben oui, comment survivraient les habitants sans eau ?)

Laurina : Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?

Temari : …

Laurina : _(s'asseyant) _Je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé, mais j'ai l'impression que tu surprotège ton frère. Tu sais, il est assez grand pour ce défendre tout seul et…

Temari : Tu ne comprends pas. Mon frère à une psychologie instable. Si on lui porte un deuxième coup au cœur, il pourrait partir dans une nouvelle démence que personne ne pourra lui guérir.

Laurina : Deuxième coup au cœur ? Démence ? Tu m'expliques ?

Temari : _(soupir)_ Ok…

_Temari lui conta alors son ancienne possession par un démon avant que l'akatsuki ne s'en empare, la trahison de sa tante qui brisa le cœur de Gaara et de la folie qui l'a suivi pendant 6ans. Ses meurtres à sang-froid, sa volonté d'exister et la guérison procurée par Naruto grâce à un passé presque similaire._

Ouaaaaaaah, le pauvre. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi elle le protège tant. Bon maintenant, il faut faire ami-ami !

Laurina : Bon, je n'ai rien pour te le prouver mais je te promets de ne jamais lui faire du mal.

Temari : Pourquoi ?

Laurina : Parce que je… Je…

Fierté : NON !

_Le désir frappe la fierté avec une grosse massue._

Désir : Toi, tu te l'a ferme !

Laurina : Je l'aime.

Temari : Dans ce cas…

_Elles se levèrent._

Temari : … Je te fais confiance. Mais si tu le trahis ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je te tuerais de mes propres mains.

_Temari partit devant Laurina._

Et bien, quelle famille !

_Laurina rejoignit Gaara et Kankuro au bureau._

Mais où est passé kazekage-sama ?

Kankuro : Gaara est parti au conseil pour son rapport avec Konoha et le problème du nombre des ninjas conséquent. Mais au fait, tu as déjà visité Suna ? Tu n'es pas d'ici, puisque je n'ai pas vu d'aussi jolies filles que toi dans ce village. Aller vient ! Je vais te faire visiter !

Laurina : Euh… Merci.

_Ils partirent alors dans les rues de Suna._

**Pas eu le temps de faire plus ! KISS !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me revoilà pour le chapitre 10 ! Merci encore pour vos coms, ça me fait toujours plaisir !**

**Chapitre 10 : Les avances de Kankuro XD !**

Kankuro : De quel village viens-tu Laurina-chan ?

Qu'est-ce que je vais lui répondre ? Bah, j'ai qu'à lui faire croire que je ne suis pas un ninja.

Laurina : Un tout petit village du pays du vent. Rien d'impressionnant comparé à ce village. Vous aussi vous êtes un ninja ?

Kankuro : Ouaip ! Je suis un juunin ! Et pourquoi as-tu dis « vous aussi » ? Tu serais une kunoichi toi ?

M… Mince. (Auteur : Tiens ? Elle essaye de rester polie pour plaire à Gaara ?)

Kankuro : Ahahah ! Bien tenté ! Mais si tu ne viens pas d'un village ninja, tu ne peux pas être une kunoichi !

Ouf !

Kankuro : Tu veux que je te montre de quoi est capable un vrai ninja ?

Laurina : Euh… Bien sûr Kankuro-san !

Si tu savais…

Kankuro : Regarde… Tu vois cet arbre là bas ?

Laurina : O… Oui.

_Kankuro pris des shurikens et les lança l'un derrière l'autre mais aucun n'atteignit l'arbre. Enervé il se mit à 20cm de l'arbre et lança son dernier shuriken qui se planta dans l'arbre._

Mais… Il est nul !

Kankuro : T'as… T'as vu ?

_Laurina applaudit, une goutte derrière la tête._

Kankuro : J'avoue que les shurikens et les kunais, ce n'est pas mon fort. Je vais te montrer ma technique.

_Il sortit Karasu._

Kankuro : Je suis marionnettiste.

Il est très moche.

Laurina : _(genre très impressionnée) _Ouaaaaah !

_Kankuro lui montra tous les systèmes ingénieux introduits dans sa marionnette et leurs utilités. Cette fois, Laurina fut réellement impressionnée. A un moment d'inattention, Kankuro s'approcha d'elle est essaya de l'embrasser. Elle se décala au dernier moment._

Laurina : Tu essayes de faire quoi là ?

Kankuro : D'aller plus loin.

Eh oh ! Ça va pas non ?

Laurina : Je ne veux pas !

Kankuro : Pourquoi ? T'aimes Gaara ?

Laurina : O… Oui !

Kankuro : Gaara, Gaara… Vous avez toutes le même nom à la bouche !

Laurina : Toutes ?

Attend, de qui il me parle, là ?

Kankuro : Toutes les filles de ce village sont folles de mon frère.

Ça expliquerait les regards de tueuses qu'elles me portaient quand je suivais le kazekage.

Kankuro : _(s'approchant)_ S'il te plait…

Laurina : _(reculant)_ Non !

_Gaara apparu alors derrière le dos de son frère._

Gaara : _(mode psychopathe)_ Kankuro…

Kankuro : Ah ! Re-salut Gaara !

Gaara : Qu'est-ce que tu allais lui faire ?

Kankuro : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu as des tas de filles qui te tourne autour, alors une de plus ou de moins…

Gaara : T'as qu'à draguer les autres filles mais ne t'approches plus d'elle.

Argh, je fonds…

Kankuro : Bon ok. _(à Laurina)_ J'espère que tu ne seras pas jalouse de toutes ses groupies.

_Kankuro partit. Gaara s'approcha de Laurina et la pris dans ses bras._

Laurina : Vous étiez jaloux kazekage-sama ?

Gaara : … Quand va tu enfin m'appeler Gaara ?

Laurina : Il faudra m'y obliger.

Gaara : _(sourire carnassier)_ J'y parviendrai.

Je n'attends que ça de toi…

_Ils repartirent main dans la main au palais._

**Et voilà le chapitre 10 ! Il se pourrait bien que je commence le lemon dans le chapitre 11… Mais rien n'ai moins sûr ! Kiss ! REVIEWS et COMS !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11, héhé… lemon powaaaaa ! O. Argh, j'adore lire vos coms, dire que j'ai des fans, chui trop flattée ! (Jen c inscrite pour la fic d'Elise pour être en couple avec mon gaara-kun avant mwa… T.T c injuste ! J'étais à l'internat à réviser mon bac lors du recrutement ! _(L'auteur est dégoûté)_).**

**Chapitre 11 : Appelle moi Gaara !**

_Dans le couloir du palais…_

Son visage s'approche du mien, sa voix se rapproche du murmure.

Gaara : On va y remédier…

Je sens son souffre passer sur mes lèvres et le mien passer sur les siennes.  
Il m'embrasse. Il prolonge le baiser, entrouvrant ses lèvres et laissant sa langue pénétrer dans ma bouche. Je ne continu pas, mais ne stop pas non plus. Je prolonge le baiser, ce qui semble lui plaire puisqu'il glisse une main dans mon dos, sous mon débardeur. Il n'a pas de mal à trouver mon soutien-gorge, et surtout, ce qui m'étonne d'ailleurs, il n'a pas de mal à le dégrafer.

Laurina : Kazekage-sama…

Gaara : Ce n'est pas encore ça…

Il caresse avec délicatesse et subtilité ma poitrine et ne semble pas s'en lasser. Je le repousse, et arrête de l'embrasser.

Laurina : Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour…  
Gaara : C'est vrai. Viens.

OoOoOo – LEMON - oOoOoO

Il ferme la porte à clé et ferme les rideaux de sa chambre. Je n'avais pas remarqué la fois où j'avais essayé de le tuer mais l'ambiance est très romantique. Les rayons du soleil, curieux, passaient à travers les petits espaces non comblés par le tissu rouge de sa chambre.

J'approche lentement mon visage du sien et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes. Elles me brûlent presque. Non, ce sont les miennes qui brûlent de désir. Notre baiser devint plus langoureux puis passionnel.

Gaara me caresse les bras puis passa sous mon maillot pour faire délicatement courir le bout de ses doigts sur mon dos. Je le retire. Puis il me tint par la taille plus fermement. Nos bouches toujours emmêlées, je l'attire à moi sur le lit.

Il enleve lui aussi son tee-shirt et le reste.

Laurina : Gaara-sama…

Gaara : Toujours pas.

Je laisse descendre une de mes mains sur son torse pour découvrir les formes de ses muscles. Sa peau est douce, chaude et attirante. Je caresse son torse avec plus d'insistance ainsi que les contours de son dos.

Sensuellement, il glisse une main sur mon pantacourt, puis l'enlève avec douceur pour ne pas que je prenne peur je pense. Je l'entends murmurer avec malignité au creux de mon oreille, ce qui me fait frissonner.

Gaara : Il fait chaud aujourd'hui, non ?

Il s'allonge sur moi avec amour et doucement, tout en m'embrassant, me pénétre. J'émis des cris de douleur vite remplacés par des cris de plaisir. Il a beau m'embrasser pour me faire taire, je continue de crier. Cela ne lui déplait pas pour autant on dirait.

_Il continua ainsi quelques minutes, ses aller et venu ponctuer d'intense cris de plaisir, féminin comme masculin. Elle se cambra soudain vers lui, dans un cri de plaisir, alors qu'elle se laissait emporter par l'orgasme._

Laurina : GAARA-KUN !

_  
D'un coup, Gaara la rejoignit dans l'extase, mêla son cri à celui de son amante. Gaara relâcha Laurina, les deux essoufflés._

OoOoOo – fin du lemon - oOoOoO

Gaara : _(reprenant son souffle)_ J'ai… enfin réussi… à… te le faire dire !

Laurina : Tu m'y as obligée !

Gaara : Et tu me tutoie enfin !

Laurina : Grrr… _(Lui donne une légère tape sur la tête) _Baka…

_Elle s'endormit aussitôt dans les bras de son nouvel amant, trop fatiguée pour continuer ce combat verbal._

Gaara : _(l'embrassant sur le front)_ Tu sais que je t'aimes toi ?

**Tadaaaaa ! (oui, je sais, j'ai jamais fais un chapitre aussi court… Mais il était bien nan ? Bon, j'aimerai procéder à un VOTE !**

**Est-ce que vous voulez une fin triste genre « Roméo et Juliette » où le couple meurt à la fin de l'histoire. Ou préféré vous une fin genre heureuse et comique style « ils vécurent heureux et eurent des enfants, on les plains… » ?**

**A vos coms, à vous de VOTER !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut tout le monde ! Bon après vos votes qui vont de 2 votes pour une fin malheureuse et plus de 10 pour une fin heureuse, j'ai décidé qu'elle sera… malheureuse ! Nan, je plaisante, elle sera heureuse… Mais pas pour maintenant ! Je vous laisse le chapitre 12 !**

**Chapitre 12 : Jalousie, quand tu nous prend...**

_Laurina se réveilla dans le lit du Kazekage… Sans le kazekage._

Hmmm… Qu'est-ce que je fais ici moi ?

_Elle regarda les rideaux rouges et reconnus tout de suite les lieux._

Ah ouai… J'me souviens maintenant.

Laurina : C'était génial.

Gaara : Tant que ça ?

_Elle se retourna rouge comme une tomate devant le pas de la porte, il devait être rentré depuis pas longtemps._

Bon ben voila, maintenant, il sait qu'il plait aux femmes dans tous les domaines. (Auteur : Ben oui, il en manquait un, vous me suivez ?).

Laurina : Quelle heure est t-il kazekage-sama ?

_Gaara s'avance devant elle et l'embrasse sensuellement._

Gaara : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Laurina : Ah pardon, quelle heure il est Gaara-kun ?

Gaara : 10h30. Et je vais devoir partir, je dois accueillir une medic-nin de Konoha en stage à Suna pour 2 semaines.

Laurina : Et je vais faire quoi en attendant ?

Gaara : C'est l'anniversaire de la construction de se village et on demande du personnels en salle des fêtes, tu n'as qu'à participer.

Laurina : _(mine boudeuse)_ Je pensais plutôt à une mission de ninja… Je suis une chuunin moi, pas une ménagère !

Gaara : Désolé mais tu n'ai pas une ninja de Suna, de ce faite, tu n'as pas le droit de partir en mission au nom de Suna.

Tu n'aurais pas plutôt peur que je te revienne en sang ? Bon, je vais devoir m'y résoudre. Ça sert à rien de discuter avec cette tête de mule.

Fierté : Dit plutôt que tu ne veux pas te le mettre à dos !

Ouai, bon…

_Gaara partit et Laurina trouva la salle des fêtes. Elle installait des nappes blanches sur de grandes tables quand elle entendit deux jeunes filles parlées de Gaara._

Fille 1 : J'ai entendu dire que c'est le kazekage qui ouvre ce bal…

Fille 2 : Oui ! Avec la stagiaire de Konoha. Je l'ai vue à l'entré du village, elle est super jolie avec ses cheveux roses (Auteur : Vous avez deviné de qui je veux parler n'est-ce pas ?) ils feraient un beau couple tout les deux.

Quoi ? Il va danser avec cette fille et pas avec moi ? (…) COMMENT CA UN BEAU COUPLE ?

Fille 1 : Il parait qu'ils vont danser un tango argentin.

Fille 2 : LA danse de couple quoi.

Un tango argentin ! (Auteur : pour ceux qui ne savent pas, le tango argentin est la danse la plus sensuel qui soit. Les danseurs de cette danse sont à 96 des couples, sinon ça créerait des jalousies pas possibles. Pour plus d'infos, chercher sur google !) Nan, mais ça va pas ? Je vais aller le voir moi ce kazekage de (cencured) !

_Elle partit en courant jusqu'à son bureau et s'arrêta juste devant la porte._

Qu'est ce que j'entend ? Des rires ? D'une fille ? Cette pouf qu'est sensé danser avec lui ?

_Elle rentra comme une bourrine dans le bureau._

Laurina : Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire !

Gaara : Déjà revenue ? Bon, et bien je te présente la medic-nin de Konoha : Sakura Haruno.

Sakura : Konnichuwa. Et pour ce qui me faisait rire, c'était une histoire sur notre Naruto national.

Laurina : Ah… Excusez-moi. Gaara, pourrai-je te parler en privé ?

Gaara : _(soupir)_ Excusez-moi un instant Sakura-san.

_Gaara et Laurina sortirent._

Gaara : Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Laurina : _(tripotant ses doigts comme Hinata)_ C'est vrai que tu vas danser un tango argentin avec cette Sakura à l'ouverture de la fête ?

Gaara : Pourquoi ? Tu serais jalouse ?

Laurina : Euh… C'est un peu normal non !

Gaara : Un peu ?

Laurina : Oh ça va !

Gaara : Bon, je vais effectivement ouvrit le festival avec Sakura-san. Mais je ne vais pas danser de tango argentin…

Ouuuf !

_Gaara la plaqua au mur, les deux mains entourant son visage._

Gaara : … Du moins, pas avec elle.

_Laurina ferma les yeux pensant qu'il allait l'embrasser. Trouvant qu'il mettait vraiment du temps, elle les rouvrit et découvrit qu'il était repartit dans son bureau._

Grrrr, il m'a laissée en plan !

Laurina : JE VOUS DETESTE KAZEKAGE-SAMA !

**Finish ! Alalaaaa, qu'est-ce que je m'amuse moi ! A la fin de mon histoire, je vous révélerai pourquoi j'ai appeler mon perso « Laurina » (et non, ce n'est pas un hasard !) Si certains pense savoir, qu'ils en fasse par dans les coms !**

**Kiss, REVIEWS et COMS ! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 ! Pour la réponse de Gaelle, tu y es presque ! Mais Laurina ce n'est pas mon prénom… enfin… Vous comprendrez quand j'aurais expliquée ! Sakura est à Suna pour augmenter son inventaire de plantes médicinale pour répondre à certaines lectrices (et lecteurs ?).**

**Chapitre 13 : La danse.**

_Laurina faisait des allers et retours dans les couloirs._

Si j'ai bien compris, je vais danser avec lui. Mais il y a un problème : je sais pas danser !

_Sakura ressortie du bureau de Gaara._

Sakura : Ah ! Laurina-san ?

Laurina : Moui Sakura-san… ?

Sakura : Pourrais-je vous parler en privé ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut celle là ?

Laurina : Suivez-moi.

_Elle partir dans un petit salon pour invités._

Heureusement que j'avais repéré cette pièce pendant ma petite balade.

_Elles s'installèrent sur des petits fauteuils._

Laurina : Que se passe t'il ?

Sakura : Je voulais vous demandez si ça vous dérangeais que j'ouvre la fête avec Gaara-sama.

Oui.

Laurina : Non.

Fierté : Yessssss !

Désir : Argh…

Laurina : A mon tour : est-ce que vous ressentez quelque chose pour Gaara-kun ?

Sakura : Haha, non, je suis déjà prise. (Auteur : vous vous demandez bien sûr avec qui ? Et bien pour que tous les fans soient contents, je leur laisse le plaisir de penser qui ils veulent. Vous pouvez imaginer un SakuNaru, SakuSasu, SakuShika, SakuNeji ou même un SakuLee !)

Bon, c'est déjà ça.

Laurina : Est-ce que vous savez danser ?

Sakura : Euh… Oui.

Laurina : Le tango argentin ?

Sakura : _(rouge de gène)_ Oui, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de…

Fierté : Héhé… Elle se sent inférieure… Profite-en !

Laurina : Apprenez-moi.

Sakura : Hein ? Euh bien, je…

Laurina : _(à genoux)_ S'il vous plait Sakura-sensei, je ne veux pas avoir l'air cruche auprès de Gaara-kun.

Ma fierté vient de se prendre un grand coup dans les dents.

Sakura : _(tout sourire)_ Bon très bien Laurina !

Plus de « -san » ?

_Sakura se leva et aida Laurina à se relever. Sakura lui pris les mains._

Sakura : Avant toutes choses, c'est l'homme qui « conduit » la femme. Je ferais l'homme, vous devrez suivre mes pas sans regarder vos pieds et sans écraser ceux de votre partenaire.

Laurina : Ok.

_Le tango fut conduit avec une telle sensualité qu'on s'aurait cru dans un shojo yuri. Sakura fit alors le pas final qui consistait à retenir sa partenaire à 120° par rapport au plafond avec un bras sur les hanches et l'autre tenant la main de la danseuse. (Auteur : désolé pour cette description mathématique mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux… Je suis en scientifique, pas en littéraire. --)._

Ouaaaah, elle danse super bien !

_Gaara entra dans la salle. Par effet de surprise, elle lâcha Laurina qui tomba tête la première sur le sol._

Laurina : _(se tenant la tête)_ Aieuuuuuuuuh !

Gaara : Je dérange peut-être ?

Sakura : Non non, pas du tout Gaara-san !

Gaara : _(chuchote à Laurina)_ Fallait que j'intervienne, ça commençait à devenir chaud.

Laurina : _(pas du tout discrète)_ Comment as-tu…

Gaara : Mon troisième œil _(lui montre son œil en sable)_ s'était très instructif.

Laurina : J'te déteste.

Gaara : _(sourire sadique)_ Je sais !

_En voyant l'heure tardive, Sakura les saluèrent et ils partirent se coucher._

Laurina : _(tapant Gaara avec un oreiller)_ Pourquoi tu m'as pas aider à la place de Sakura ?

Gaara : _(lui retenant les bras) _Pour voir se que ça faisait de te voir danser avec une fille.

Laurina : Et alors ?

Gaara : Je reste jaloux.

Laurina : _(le serrant dans ces bras) _C'est trop mignon !

Gaara : Arrête, tu m'étouffes ! Ah, et autre chose…

Laurina : Quoi ?

Gaara : Après le festival, j'aurais une surprise pour toi.

Laurina : C'est malin de me dire ça ! Maintenant je vais pas réussir à dormir par ce que je vais me demander quel sal coup tu vas me préparer !

Gaara : Tu verras ce que ça fait l'insomnie.

J'te déteste, j'te déteste, j'te déteste…

**Voila ! Oui, je sais, j'ai déjà fait mieux comme chapitre… Mais il y aura une surprise pour Laurina dans le prochain chapitre ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut être hein ? Héhé…**

**REVIEWS et COMS !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou les gens ! La revision du bac oral hist/geo et français me sort par le nez. C'est dans 2 jours et je n'ai toujours pas eu le courage de réviser… Mais je sors un peu du sujet là ! J'ai un 14e chapitre à faire moi ! J'adooooore les commentaires, ça fais toujours plaisir d'en recevoir (fais bisou à tout le monde).**

**Chapitre 14 : La fête.**

_La fête venait de s'ouvrir par une kunoichi aux cheveux roses et par un kazekage harcelé du regard par une blonde du pays de la foudre que l'on connaît bien maintenant._

_Après un discours un peu trop long à son goût, Gaara et Laurina se promenaient devant les stands de jeux et de friandises ; une glace à la main. (Caramel pour Laurina et framboise pour Gaara si ça intéresse quelqu'un…)._

_Laurina léchait la glace doucement, trop doucement pour Gaara d'ailleurs…_

Laurina : ça va aller Gaara-kun ? T'es tout rouge. T'as de la fièvre ?

Gaara : N… Non non, ça va.

Oups, j'ai fais tomber de la glace sur mon décolleté.

_Elle ramassa la glace d'un doigt et le lécha. Trop pour le pauvre kazekage qui plongea la tête dans une bassine de pêche au canard pour se changer les idées._

Laurina : Gaara-kun, t'es sûr que ça va ?

Gaara : Mais oui.

Laurina : ça a pas l'air…

Gaara : Demande toi pourquoi…

Laurina : Hein ?

Gaara : Non rien.

Je savais que tu n'aurais pas dû lui acheté le 3eme tome des « icha icha tactics » pour son dernier anniversaire !

Dommage que je n'ai pas pris de caméra…

_Kankuro et Temari avaient assistés à la scène._

Gaara : C'est à cause de ces livres que je suis devenu comme ça !

Kankuro : Avoue quand même qu'ils t'ont plus… Tu ne lâchais pas le bouquin de la journée.

Gaara : …

Temari : _(excédée)_ Bonjour quand même !

Laurina : Salut.

Temari : Bon, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi il était si bizarre.

Gaara : _(mode yeux de psychopathe)_ Temari…

_Elle lui expliqua à l'oreille, à ses mots, Laurina devient aussi rouge que ne l'était Gaara._

Oh p…

Laurina : Pervers.

Temari : Si vous vous étiez rencontrés 5ans plus tôt, tu ne l'aurais pas reconnu.

Laurina : Il était pire ?

Kankuro : On pourrait dire ça comme ça.

? Comprend pas.

Kankuro : Ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je me trouve une jolie fille pour le tango argentin. Ça commence dans 5 minutes.

Temari : Je regarderais.

Kankuro : Tu penses encore à ton beau feignant ? (Shikamaru pour ceux qui l'on pas reconnu) Peut-être que la petite blonde te l'a piqué… (Ino quoi…)

Temari : Aucune chance elle est avec le nouveau. Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Euh… Sai ! (Auteur : Yesss ! Ino/Sai powaaaa ! Regarder le scantrad du chapitre 312 pour comprendre.)

Merde ! Faut y aller ! Je n'ai pas envie que mon entraînement avec Sakura tombe à l'eau !

_Finalement ils arrivèrent juste à temps, enfin…_

Temari : T'en trouvera une la prochaine fois.

Kankuro : snif…

_L'entraînement de Laurina porta ses fruits et Gaara s'avérait être un super bon danseur. Cette danse portait une telle sensualité que les personnes les regardant transpiraient. Et au moment du pas final _(Auteur : ref. Chapitre 13) …

Gaara : Veux tu m'épouser ?

_Alors qu'il voulait sortir la bague de sa poche, il lacha Laurina qui tomba de nouveau la tête la première à terre._

Gaara : Oups.

_Il l'aida à se relever._

Laurina : Aie.

Gaara : C'est ta réponse ?

Laurina : Baka ! Bien sûr que je veux bien t'épouser !

_Gaara esquissa un sourire._

Décidément, je ne le comprendrais jamais…

Laurina : Mais à une condition.

Gaara : ?

Laurina : Que tu rencontres tes futurs beau-parents !

Gaara : Et merde…

**Youpi ! Fini ! Comment va donc se passer la rencontre avec les parents ? Héhé… Je vais y réfléchir… A la semaine prochaine !**

**REVIEWS et COMS !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me revoila pour le chapitre 15 ! Pour répondre à certains coms comme celui de Axelanderya, certaines fanfic se retrouve déjà avec un mariage sur le dos au bout du 2e chapitre (je ne pourrais pas te dire laquelle c'est, je ne m'en souviens plus. Mais tu peut toujours prendre un conte comme exemple), pour la censure en M, avez-vous lu la fic de Waderf, « conversation » ? Cette fic rester en T malgré ces lemons plus hard que les autres (je ne critique pas ! J'adore sa fic même !) Mais il ne là mis en M qu'au bout du 30e chapitre… Je ne changerai ni mon style d'écriture ni mon scénario ! Ceux qui n'aiment pas ma fic peuvent très bien fermer la fenêtre avec la petite croix en haut à droite de votre écran. Pour répondre à Sora54, faire la même chose avec toi et Itachi-san ? Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour écrire des fics pour les autres -- (sinon j'aurais déjà fais ce genre de fic). Pour les autres, je vous remercie de vos encouragements !**

**Chapitre 15 : L'arrivé des parents.**

_Le lendemain, Sakura ayant fait le plein de plantes médicinales, repartie à Konoha._

_Dans la chambre de Gaara…_

_Gaara fit de rapides signes ninja et fit apparaître une colombe blanche._

Laurina : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Gaara : Un messager.

Laurina : Je lui donne la lettre pour mes parents ?

Gaara : Hn.

Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air de l'enchanter…

_Laurina accrocha le message à la patte de l'oiseau._

Laurina : Il sait où habitent mes parents ?

Gaara : Non. Dommage que tu me pose la question, j'aurais alors pus te dire qu'il sait fait tuer sur le chemin et je n'aurais pas eu à les rencontrer…

Laurina : C'est ça ! Aller ! Voilà mon adresse.

_Gaara lut l'adresse et déposa un peu de chakra sur la colombe. Elle prit son envol._

Laurina : Tu lui à fais quoi ?

Gaara : Informations transformées en chakra. Technique secrète seulement utilisée par les kages et les ANBU.

Laurina : Dit moi, tu n'aurais pas peur de rencontrer mes parents par hasard ?

Gaara : Tu changes vite de sujet.

Laurina : Avoue !

Gaara : Non.

_Laurina soupira._

Bon ben, on a plus qu'a attendre.

_5 jours plus tard…_ Dans le bureau du kazekage.

Garde : Kazekage-sama ! Trois personnes sont à l'entré du village est prétendent être la famille de votre fiancée.

Gaara : Ça y est, j'ai la migraine.

_Laurina passa la porte toute sourire._

Laurina : Tu veux une aspirine ?

Gaara : Ouais. _(Au garde)_ Faites-les entrer et faites-les attendre dans le salon des invités.

_Le garde partit et Laurina revint avec un verre d'aspirine._

Laurina : _(lui donnant)_ Je rejoins mes parents. Je te laisse dé stresser.

Gaara : (le prenant) Ok.

_Laurina partit_

Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il se prend la tête pour ça…

_Après 10 minutes, Gaara se plaça devant la porte du salon, son verre d'aspirine à la main._

Gaara : Bon.

_Il le bu d'une traite et balança le verre derrière son épaule comme un russe avec une bouteille de vodka. C'est la femme de ménage qui allait être contente !_

_Il entra dans la pièce._

Gaara : Bonj…

Laurina : Comment vous avez fait pour venir sans problème.

Mère : On a dit que ton père, ton frère et moi voulions se recueillir sur ta dépouille. Le Raikage a accepté.

Père : Il est peut être fort, mais c'est un imbécile.

Jiro : Hn. Tiens, salut le kazekage.

Gaara : Salut. _(Se tourne vers les parents)_ Konichuwa.

Parents : Konichuwa.

_Pendant ce temps dans le couloir…_

Femme de ménage : _(nettoyant les bouts de verre sur le tapis)_ Kazekage à la (CENSURED) ! (CENSURED) de (CENSURED), quel (CENSURED) !

_Revenons au salon…_

Père : Alors c'est « ça » ton fiancé ? Il l'a l'air plutôt maigrelet…

Gaara : Je…

Laurina : Il est svelte !

Mère : Il est mignon… Dommage qu'il soit prit.

Père et Laurina : Eeeeeeh !

_Jiro était mort de rire._

Gaara : M…

Laurina : C'est quand même le kazekage ! Il est très fort !

Gaara : L…

Père : J'aimerai le tester sur le terrain cet après-midi dans un petit combat, c'est d'accord ?

Gaara : D'…

Père : Très bien !

Laurina : Excusez-nous.

_Laurina sortit de la pièce en traînant Gaara._

Laurina : Tu vois c'est pas difficile !

Gaara : _(énervé)_ MAIS JE PEUX PAS EN PLACER UNE !

**Voilààààààààà ! Bon j'aimerai dire aux lecteurs de ma fic que je pourrais plus faire de sorti hebdomadaire de chapitres, vacances avec les parents oblige ! --…**

**Je posterais donc dés que je le pourrais. Mais j'attends toujours vos coms et reviews avec impatience !**

**KISS, REVIEWS et COMS !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 ! Tadaaaaaaaa ! **

**Chapitre 16 : la famille squat.**

_La famille s'était réunie sur le terrain d'entraînement. Gaara devait faire ces preuves au père de Laurina. _

Bonne chance, Gaara-kun…

Père : On commence ?

Gaara : Quand vous voulez.

Père : Sur de toi hein ? J'aime ça…

_Le père fut rapide, il se mit dos à Gaara et fit quelques signes._

Père : Je pense que tu sais déjà que notre famille est une spécialiste du raiton…

_Gaara se prépara a esquivé un coup avec son sable._

Père : Tornado lightning no jutsu !

_Une lance fluide électrique fonce sur Gaara, le sable est en perpétuel mouvement pour le protéger._

Gaara : J'ai eu l'occasion de combattre les attaques électriques de vos enfants. Je ne ferais pas battre 2 fois.

Père : ?

_Gaara fit quelques signes._

Gaara : Suna raishin ! (Foudres du sable)

_Des antennes de sable entourèrent le père de Laurina, retournant son attaque électrique contre lui._

_Le père tomba à genoux._

Père : Argh… Bravo petit. Tu feras un beau-fils génial.

_Laurina sauta au cou de Gaara._

Laurina : Yatta ! T'as réussi !

Père : Et moi, j'ai pas droit un câlin ?

Laurina : Excuse moi papa, j'arrive.

Père : Pas de toi, de Gaara.

Tous : oO

_La mère lui fila un gros coup sur la tête._

Père : Aieuhhhh ! Mais je plaisantais T.T .

Mère : J'ai un doute.

Laurina : Papaaaaaaaa !

Père : Laurina !

_Se jette dans ses bras._

Gaara : Ah les filles, si on pouvait s'en passer.

_Jiro commença à caresser la main de Gaara._

Jiro : Tu sais qu'on peut s'en passer… ?

Gaara : T'as deux secondes pour retirer ta main sinon j'te fracasse. 1… 2…

_Jiro retira vite fait sa main._

_Gaara partit rejoindre sa copine pour éviter de se faire violer par son futur beau-frère._

Gaara-kun a l'air énervé… Je vais proposer à tout le monde de se détendre.

Laurina : Et si on allait au onsen ? (Sources chaudes)

Mère : Très bonne idée.

Ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à Gaara. (Auteur : Tu m'étonne, il va être coincé avec un mec qui veut lui faire des câlins et un autre qui veut le sauter !)

Laurina : Tu nous montres le chemin Anata ? (Chéri)

Gaara : _(soupir)_ Bon, suivez moi.

**Bon c'est un chapitre un peu court, dsl mais j'ai l'impression que pendant les vacs, la feignasse que je suis refuse de bouger le petit doigt…**

**Kiss et reviews !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hai hai, Yanina desu ! Voila le chapitre 17… Oui je sais ! J'abuse ! Mais j'ai eu les vacances pour me reposer et j'ai le bac cette année ! J'ai beaucoup de travail entre philo, allemand, optique… Je ne vous ferai pas toute la liste. Ne vous attendez donc pas à une sortie toutes les semaines comme je faisais avant.**

**Chapitre 17 : Le onsen.**

_La famille et le Kazekage arrivèrent au onsen_ (Auteur : Onsen, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, est une sorte de sauna japonais, les sources chaudes quoi…_La mère et la fiancée d'un coté ; le père, le frère et Gaara de l'autre._

_Du côté des hommes…_

Père : _(en lui tapant le dos d'une grande force)_ Chui content que ma petite fi-fille est trouvé un mec aussi fort, et avec du fric en plus !

Gaara : _(surpris, avale de travers) _Euh… Merci monsieur. (Tousse)

Jiro : Tu sais que le onsen c'est un endroit parfait pour… _(Se rapproche dangereusement de Gaara)_ Pour…

_Gaara reculait en même temps que Jiro jusqu'à qu'il le coince contre un mur. Le visage du frère se rapprocha du Kazekage et…_

Laurina : _(arriver en trombe)_ Yattaaaaaaaaaaa !

_Coup de pied dans la tête à Jiro encastré dans le mur, évité de peu par Gaara._

Laurina : Jiro ! Quitte à draguer mon copain, t'as qu'à draguer son frère !

_Chez Kankuro…_

Kankuro : _(éternue)_ Tiens ? On parle de moi ? J'espère que c'est Laurina-san…

_Retour au onsen…_

Jiro : Il est aussi mignon que lui ?

Laurina : Euh… Nan mais tu touche pas à celui-là !

Père : Berceau de l'enfer no jutsu !

_Le père se jeta sur Gaara et le serra dans ses bras, trop écrasant par le tanuki aux cheveux rouges._

Il va l'étouffer !

Laurina : Papa lâche-le ! T'as déjà tué des bestioles que tu trouvais mignonnes comme ça !

Père : Ok, ok…

_Gaara s'enfuit alors à toutes jambes du onsen._

Jiro : Gaara-chan chéri, reviens ! _(Cours)_

Laurina : Ne touche pas à mon fiancé ! _(Cours derrière)_

Père : Attendez, moi aussi je veux faire du cross ! _(Les poursuis)_

_Au passage de notre Kazekage-sama préféré dans la rue principale en serviette, toutes les filles de 7 à 77ans folles de Gaara lui coururent après ainsi que sa belle-famille._

Gaara : _(Courant et pleurant)_ Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais à Kami-sama pour avoir des ennuis pareils !

_Dans les cieux…_

Dieu : Atchoum !

Yondaime : On parle encore de vous Kami-sama.

Dieu : La ferme ! Les humains sont chiants à toujours jurer sur mon nom ! Je n'arrête pas d'éternuer… Atchoum !

Nidaime : Yondaime ! On fait strip-poker Shodaime, Sandaime et moi. Tu nous rejoins ?

Yondaime : J'arrive ! Vivement que Godaime nous rejoigne, se sera plus marrant.

_A Konoha…_

Tsunade : Atchoum !

Shizune : Quoi ?

Tsunade : Rien.

_Au onsen…_

Mère : … Y a quelqu'un ? …

**Voila mon chapitre fini ! C'est court ? C'est parti en couilles ? Et alors ? Vous voulez vous battre ?!**

**Allez, à vos coms et reviews !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Voila le chapitre 18, j'ai l'impression que moins de personnes suivent mon histoire, serais-ce à cause de l'attente trop longue que je leur ai fait subir ? Je remercie malgré tous les fans inconditionnels de mon histoire ! J'ai fais un cosplay de Tsunade a la convention de l'anim'est le 18 novembre ! Ça n'intéresse personne ? Bon…**

**Chapitre 18 : Le mariage, enfin ! (1ere partie)**

_La mère aidait sa fille à se préparer._

J'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur…

Mère : Reste tendu, au moins, je pourrais fermer la fermeture de ta robe ! Tu n'aurais pas un peu grossi toi ?

Laurina : Grrrr ! Maman !

Mais c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas entraînée depuis que Gaara m'a libéré de ma condition d'esclave… Si mes parents savaient ça…

_Du côté de Gaara :_

Kankuro : T'as donné toutes les invitations ?

Gaara : Ouai, ils devraient pas tarder.

Temari : Et les témoins ?

Gaara : Ah merde ! Je vais demander à qui ?

Kankuro : J'avais pensé à Naruto puisque tu t'entends bien avec mais je suis sûr qu'il perdrait la bague.

Temari : Il faut quelqu'un de sérieux…

Gaara : Et si je demandais à Shikamaru ?

Temari : Hein ?! Euh…

Kankuro : Tu ne veux pas que ton « prince charmant » remplisse ce rôle ?

Temari : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'en ai rien à cirer !

Gaara : Par contre, je ne connais toujours pas le témoin de Laurina. Tu veux bien y aller Temari ?

Kankuro : Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi-même ?

Temari : _(en partant)_ ça porte malheur qu'un homme autre que le père voie la mariée avant le mariage, baka.

Kankuro : Ah ? Oups…

Gaara : Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fais ?

_Temari entra dans la chambre de la mariée._

Encore !

Laurina : Kankuro ! J'ai dis que j'étais sûr de vouloir l'épouser ! Ah ? C'est toi Temari ?

Temari : Bon, j'irai fracasser Kankuro pour avoir essayé de casser le mariage de Gaara plus tard. Je voulais te demander qui sera ton témoin ?

Laurina : Ah, je n'y avais pas réfléchie. Tu veux bien être mon témoin ?

Temari : Hein ?! Mais pourquoi moi ?

Laurina : Tu m'as l'air assez sérieuse pour tenir ce rôle.

Temari : _(soupir)_ Ok…

Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de lui faire plaisir…

Laurina : Au fait, qui seront nos invités ?

Temari : Toute la promotion de notre premier examen chuunin. En clair, des amis ninja de Konoha.

Laurina : Kumo no kuni, notre village, nous interdit de faire ami-ami avec d'autres ninja d'autres pays. C'est dangereux.

Temari : Pourtant tu l'as fait.

Laurina : …

_Touts les invités de Konoha étaient arrivés composés de Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Shoji, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Saï et Naruto._

_Laurina et Gaara avaient décidés de faire un mariage à l'occidental. _

Prêtre : Nous sommes réunis en ce lieu pour unifier bla bla bla bla…

Merde ! Où sont nos témoin ?!

_Dans les toilettes…_

Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? C'est les toilettes des mecs !

Temari : Nous sommes attendu en tant que témoins, presse-toi un peu feignant !

Shikamaru : C'est toi l'autre témoin ? Galèèèèère !

Temari : _(vraiment énervée)_ ça veux dire quoi ça !?

_Dans la salle…_

Gaara : _(tout bas à son frère)_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Vas me chercher nos témoins !

Kankuro : Saï ! Ino ! Allez donc chercher Shika et Temari !

Ino : OK.

_Ino parti dans les toilettes des filles._

Ino : Personne.

Saï : Allons voir du côté des mecs…

_Dans les toilettes des mecs…_

Temari : Oh oui, Shika-kun ! Par-là ! Comme ça ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Saï : _(tout sourire)_ Bah, ils prennent du bon temps.

Ino : _(sourire pervers)_ ça te donnerai pas envie de…

Saï : Ok !

_Ino et Saï allèrent dans les toilettes des filles._

_Pendant ce temps, dans la salle…_

Prêtre : Euh… Vous avez les bagues.

Gaara : Excusez-nous, on a un problème avec les témoins. KANKURO !

Kankuro : Vas-y Naruto !

Naruto : Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi ?

Kankuro : Parce que je suis le frère du marié. Dépêche-toi !

Naruto : _(tout bas)_ Excuses à la con…

_5 minutes plus tard, Naruto revint en courant._

Naruto : _(en hurlant)_ Les chiottes sont devenu un baisodrôme !

_Quelques curieux allèrent voir. Neji était d'ailleurs le plus avide de connaissances avec sa sœur et leur byakugan._

Tenten : Neji… Hinata… Vous bavez.

_Pendant ce temps, dans la salle, une fenêtre explosa !_

Itachi : Je suis venus t'enlevez Naruto !

Naruto : Naaaaannnnnn ! _(Se transforme en Kyuubi)_

_Une autre fenêtre éclata._

Sasuke : Itachi, je veux ma revanche ! _(Coupe tous les obstacles avec son sabre)_

Orochimaru : Fait attention à ton corps Sasuke-kun !

_Le prêtre se cacha sous la table du buffet en pleurant._

Et bien voila. Les toilettes sont envaillit par des gens en manque de sexe, dont nos témoins. Tout à été détruit par Naruto et des gens qui n'ont pas été invités et le prêtre s'est pisé dessus. Bordel !

**Mais que vas t-il se passer ? Le mariage sera-t-il sauvé ? Gaara pêtera t-il une crise de nerfs ? A suivre dans le prochain épisode.**

**A vos coms et reviews !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Voila le chapitre 19 ! Je vois que certaines personnes n'aime pas vraiment mes « délires » des 2 derniers chapitres publiés. Mais rassuré vous, le sérieux reviendra quand l'akatsuki et les ninjas du son seront partis !**

**Chapitre 19 : Le mariage, enfin ! (2e partie) **

Kabuto : Nous sommes la team du son !

Orochimaru : Orochimaru !

Sasuke : Sasuke !

Sasuke : Grand frère, je veux ma revanche !

Orochimaru : Sans abîmer son corps en revanche ou se sera la guerre !

Kabuto : Oui la gue-guerre !

Gaara : C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CE BORDEL !?

_L'énervement de Gaara éjecta avec son sable, tous les obstacles. Le groupe d'Orochimaru fut frappé de plein fouet._

La team du son : _(en volant dans les airs)_ Une fois de plus les ninjas du son s'envolent vers d'autres cieuuuuuuuuuux !

Itachi : Ichibi (Gaara) et Kyuubi (Naruto) s'énervent. On repassera un autre jour. On se reverra Naruto !

_Itachi et Kisame repartirent, laissant un bordel monstre derrière eux._

_Sakura posa un sceau sur le front de Naruto pour le calmer et nos quatre squatteurs de chiottes revinrent tous ébouriffés._

Gaara : Si vous ne voulez pas que je redevienne un psychopathe, je conseil aux témoins de me donner les bagues et que tous le monde reprennent sa place.

_Tous obéir. Hors de question de faire fasse au Gaara du passé._

Temari : Désolé.

_Le prêtre revint changé (n'oublions pas qui s'est pissé dessus) et repris la cérémonie._

Prêtre : Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Je n'ai jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de Gaara. Ce regard si serein et intense à la fois… Je suis heureuse et je pense que lui aussi, s'est tout se que je pense à cet instant, plus rien n'existe autour de nous.

_Ils s'embrassèrent. Tout le monde applaudit sauf Naruto qui essayait de reprendre ses esprits. On voyait par quelques regards de kunoichis de Konoha (Ino, Hinata et Tenten pour ne pas les citées XD), certaines n'auraient jamais crues voir un jour Gaara aussi aimant. Elles en étaient presque jalouses._

Mère : Finalement, ça ne s'est pas si mal passé.

Jiro : Tsss, j'ai fais tout ce cinéma pour tester la fidélité de se Kazekage pour ma sœur.

Père : Mais bien sûr…

_Au banquet, Gaara rejoint Naruto._

Gaara : T'as pas l'air aussi en forme que d'habitude… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Naruto : L'akatsuki a dit qu'elle reviendra…

Gaara : T'inquiète pas. T'as des amis qui t'aiderons, et je suis près à t'aider comme tu la fais pour moi. En clair, l'akatsuki à Konoha et Suna sur le dos. Ils ne feront pas le poids face à notre force militaire.

Naruto : Et Sasuke…

Gaara : Tiens, au fait, c'est moi ou il est devenu débile ? Dans tout le cas, entraîne toi pour ta prochaine rencontre avec lui.

Naruto : Et pourquoi je suis célibataire ?

Gaara : Je ne vois pas le rapport avec tes autres questions mais… _(Tourne le regard vers Hinata qui regarde du coin de l'œil Naruto)_ Je pense que s'est parce que tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez, regarde un peu autour de toi.

_Naruto suivit ses conseils et croisa le regard d'Hinata qui d'un coup, commença à trouver le mur très intéressant même si la rougeur de ses joues prouvait qu'elle pensait à autre chose._

Naruto : Dire que c'était à toi que je donnais des conseils, et maintenant c'est le contraire. _(Tout sourire)_ Tu m'excuses, je vais draguer.

_Alors que Gaara regardait Naruto essayer d'inviter Hinata à danser, Kankuro apparut devant lui avec un air très inquiet._

Gaara : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kankuro ?

Kankuro : Vite ! C'est Laurina ! Elle a fait un malaise !

**So, so, so… Qu'elle est la cause de se malaise ? Quelle va être la réaction de notre beau rouquin préféré ? Le verdict de Sakura (n'oublions pas que c'est un ninja médecin), c'est dans le prochain épisode !**

**Reviews et coms siouplait ! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Reeee ! Me revoici pour le 20e chapitre ! Je remercie une nouvelle fois tous les lecteurs laissant des commentaires ! Dont les plus ponctuel tels que Thealie, Melie et d'autre… Merci fidèles lecteurs !**

**Chapitre 20 : Le verdict de Sakura**

_Alors que les ninjas de Konoha et la famille de Laurina nettoyaient les dégâts causés pendant le mariage, Sakura soigna et essaya de comprendre le mal de Laurina avec à ses côtés un Kazekage plutôt inquiet. _

Gaara : Alors ?

Sakura : Hmm… Avez-vous fait euh… des choses… Il y a 2 ou 3 semaines ?

Gaara : Et ben…

_Laurina reprit ses esprits._

Laurina : Où suis-je ?

Gaara : T'inquiète pas. Nous sommes dans une pièce près de la salle de réception.

Sakura : ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question.

Gaara : On s'est « amuser » récemment Laurina ?

Laurina : Ben oui, tu te souviens, il y a 3 semaines, on a « joué » à la secrétaire dans ton bureau !

Gaara : _(sourire au coin)_ Ah ouai…

Sakura : Bon. Et bien, Laurina, je pense que tu es enceinte. (Auteur : Tous les lecteurs qui en étaient venus à la même conclusion gagnent un grand sac à macchabée et une arme blanche pour votre prochaine envie de meurtre !)

_Si il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Gaara aurait sauté au plafond en hurlant de joie._

Gaara : C'est une super nouvelle ça !

Laurina : …

Tu es peut-être content, mais moi…

Sakura : ça va Laurina ?

Laurina : Je… Je ne veux pas.

Gaara : Quoi ?

Laurina : Je ne veux pas être enceinte.

Sakura : Mais pourquoi ?

Laurina : Gaara-kun, je voulais te demander après notre mariage de reprendre mes missions de chuunin que j'avais dans mon village. Voilà trop longtemps que je suis enfermée ici.

Gaara : Mais tu n'y pense pas ! Surtout maintenant !

Laurina : Surtout ? Ça veut dire que tu aurais refusé même si je n'avais pas été enceinte ?

Gaara : Je…

Sakura : Tu peux avorter si tu veux.

_Gaara sera les dents. Il s'était peut-être emporté trop vite, après tout, c'est le choix de sa femme, pas le sien._

Laurina : Je te propose un marché.

Gaara : Quoi donc ?

Laurina : Je garde l'enfant à condition qu'après sa naissance je puisse reprendre mes missions de ninja. Marché conclu ?

Gaara : _(soupir)_ Ok, ok, t'as gagné.

Sakura : Je vous conseille d'aller voir Tsunade-sama dans 2 mois. Elle pourra vous dire si l'enfant est en bonne santé et si c'est une fille ou un garçon. Je n'ai pas encore le niveau pour vous donnez ces détails.

Laurina : Merci Sakura-san.

_La famille de Laurina, après avoir appris la bonne nouvelle, repartir à Kumo no kuni alors que les amis de Gaara repartir à Konoha. On remarqua sur le chemin du retour que Naruto et Hinata étaient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre._

_Pendant ce temps…_

Kankuro : _(en courant)_ Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?!

Temari : _(le poursuivant avec son éventail) _Je vais t'apprendre à essayer de casser le mariage de notre petit frère moi !

**Voila un petit chapitre court, comme d'hab ! Chapitre 21, 2 mois plus tard, Tsunade leurs dira t-elle qu'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon ? Et t-il en bonne santé ? Et t-il… Normal ? Vous le saurez assez tôt ! Bizzzzz.**

**Reviews et coms !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Re ! Désolé pour l'absence mais pendant les vacs de Noël, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de rester sur l'ordi. Entre les voyages chez d'autres parents à moi et les fêtes diverses (et donc, cuite, puisque j'ai été malade toute une journée) je n'avais pas trouvée le temps d'écrire.**

**Chapitre 21 : Tsunade, médecin échographique.**

_2 mois plus tard…_

Marre, marre, MARRE !

_Gaara et Laurina étaient sur le chemin pour Konoha pour consulter Tsunade. Laurina, depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, avait une envie folle de se montrer méchante avec tout le monde. Les effets secondaires ?_

Gaara : Tu grognes encore ? Continue comme ça et je vais devoir te mettre une muselière.

Laurina : Je n'ai franchement pas la tête à rigoler ! J'ai mal aux pieds ! J'ai l'impression de peser 2 tonnes…

Gaara : Attend d'être arrivée au 9e mois pour te plaindre de ça. Pour du reste…

_Gaara leva le bras. Une plaque de sable transporta alors Laurina dans les airs._

Laurina : Eeeeeh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Gaara : T'auras moins mal aux pieds comme ça.

J'ai peut-être été trop dur avec lui…

Gaara : Ouf ! Enfin arrivés à Konoha.

Laurina : Comment ça « ouf » !?

_Bien que Laurina coursa le Kazekage en le menaçant de mort, ils arrivèrent sains et sauf au bureau de Tsunade._

Tsunade : Kazekage-sama ! Laurina-chan ! Je savais que ma potion avait marché !

Gaara : Potion ?

Tsunade : Non, c'est rien. Alors, Sakura m'a prévenue que vous viendriez pour une échographie.

Laurina : ça m'évite de vous expliquez alors.

_Tous les 3 s'installèrent dans la salle médicale spécialisée. Naruto et Hinata étaient en train de fouiller les tiroirs._

Laurina : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Naruto : Euh…

Tsunade : _(soupir) _Les préservatifs sont dans le tiroir de gauche. Et n'oubliez pas, ils ne seront pas toujours gratuits ! C'est la 4e boite cette semaine !

Hinata et Naruto : _(courant, rouge, des boites pleins les mains) _Oui, oui Tsunade-obaa-chan !

Tsunade : Et ne m'appelez pas comme ça !

Gaara : ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

_Tous les 3 rigolèrent puis reprirent vite leur sérieux. Ils n'étaient pas venus pour parler de la libido de Naruto non plus. Laurina s'installa sur la table et grâce à un écran et aux performances de l'Hokage ; ils purent enfin voir…_

Tsunade : … 2…

Gaara : 2 ? 2 quoi ?

Tsunade : 2 fœtus. Vous attendez des jumeaux.

_Gaara et Laurina se regardèrent avec de grands sourires béats._

Laurina : Kami-sama… 2… Ils vont bien ? Ce sont des garçons ? Des filles ?

Tsunade : Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de déformation. Mais il est encore trop tôt pour en dire d'avantage. J'aimerai que tu reste ici pendant les 7 mois qu'il te reste. Avoir des jumeaux est très difficile et le père était un… Démon. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque en te laissant partir.

_Leurs sourires disparurent aussitôt._

Laurina : Mais alors…

Gaara : … Je ne pourrais pas rester à tes côtés. J'ai des obligations de Kage qui m'attende à Suna.

_Laurina commença à pleurer. Hors de questions pour elle de rester 7 mois sans son mari. Il la prit alors dans ses bras._

Gaara : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'écrirai et dés que j'aurai un jour de libre ; je viendrai te rendre visite. Ok ?

Laurina : Snif… Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres solution ?

Tsunade : C'est la plus profitable à ta santé et à celles de tes enfants.

_Quelques heures plus tard, ils se rendirent à la sortie du village. Gaara embrassa fougueusement sa femme et parti en lui faisant un signe de la main._

Reviens vite…

**Chapitre clos ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et à la prochaine fois !**

**Reviews et coms !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Re ! Désolé pour l'absence, une nouvelle fois, mais vous savez se que c'est. Le bac blanc à préparer, les inscriptions aux prépas intégrées… enfin, voilà la suite.**

**Chapitre 22 : A la rescousse de Gaara.**

_Voilà 8 mois que Laurina était enceinte ainsi que bloquée à Konoha. Certes, Gaara lui rendait visite tous les mois ; mais se n'était pas assez pour elle, elle était pressée de rentrer à Suna. Elle avait depuis appris qu'elle aurait 2 faux jumaux, 2 filles, elles ne se ressembleront donc pas. La voilà maintenant, rangeant les dossiers de Tsunade dans son bureau._

_Un messager rentra avec fracas._

Messager : Godaime-sama ! Suna demande des renforts prés de la frontière du pays de la foudre ! Gaara-sama lui-même est dans ces troupes !

_Le cœur de Laurina manqua un battement. _

Gaara est en danger ? Prés de la frontière de chez moi ?

Laurina : Laissez moi y aller Tsunade-sama ! Je connais mieux que qui conque les frontières de mon pays !

Tsunade : Hors de questions. Tu es enceinte et pas qu'un peu. Je ne peux pas t'envoyer sur le front.

Laurina : Mais c'est l'homme que j'aime qui est en danger !

Tsunade : Il a plus de chance de survie que toi ! J'enverrai des ninjas APTENT à l'aider !

_Laurina sortit en colère et rentra dans la chambre qui avait été emménagée pour elle en claquant la porte._

Tsunade : _(soupir)_ Quelle gamine… Bon, envoyer demain Naruto, Sakura et Hinata là-bas.

Messager : Compris.

_Pendant la nuit…_

_Une jeune femme au ventre assez arrondi se faufila à la sortie du village qu'elle passa sans problème, en ayant volées des boules fumantes soporifiques à Tsunade._

Laurina : En route pour Kumo no kuni !

_Le lendemain, sur le front… (Auteur : Pas sur la joue ! lol XD)_

_Derrière une barrière de rochers…_

Ninja de Suna : Gaara-sama, vous êtes sûr que ça ira ?

Gaara : Oui ! Repart avec le reste de nos soldats. Il ne doit pas rester beaucoup d'ennemis. Je reste ici pour vous prévenir par message d'une récidive ennemi sur notre pays.

Ninja : Pourquoi nous les avons attaqués ?

Gaara : Tu ne te souviens pas ? Ils croient qu'on à tué un de leur ninja dans nos terres (Auteur : Laurina, bien sûr !) Et nous ont attaqué en représailles, on leur donne seulement la monnaie de leurs pièces. Maintenant, part !

_Le ninja et la troupe repartirent à Suna, bien qu'inquiet pour leur chef. En attendant, une autre personne s'approcha de Gaara._

_Alerté, il se retourna et bloqua la main de son pseudo ennemi._

Gaara : Toi !

_A Konoha…_

Shizune : Tsunade-sama, Laurina s'est enfuit !

Tsunade : Zut ! J'aurais dû la faire surveiller cette nuit ! Mais bon, on n'a quand même envoyé 3 de nos ninjas.

Shizune : Oui, ils récupèreront Gaara et Laurina sur le chemin.

Tsunade : Ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète…

Shizune : Quoi donc ?

Tsunade : Les jumeaux… Ont tendance à être prématurés.

_A la frontière du pays de la foudre…_

Laurina : ça me rappel notre première rencontre. Lorsque je m'apprêtais à te tuer.

Gaara : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là !?

Laurina : Je m'inquiétais figure toi ! On m'a dit que tu étais en danger !

Gaara : Celle qui est le plus en danger ici, c'est toi ! Alors fait moi le plaisir de rentrer à Konoha ! Tu n'es pas en état de te déplacer comme ça !

Laurina : Chui pas endicapée non plus !

Gaara : Rentre !

Laurina : …

Gaara : Laurina… ?

_Gaara baissa les yeux. Une immense flaque d'eau les entourait._

Laurina : Je crois… Je crois que j'ai perdue les eaux…

_Gaara bloqua un moment._

Gaara : QUOIIIIII !!! Mais, mais, mais, c'était prévu dans un mois !

Laurina : Eh ! Ce n'est pas le calendrier qui décide ! _(Elle montra son ventre du doigt)_ Ce sont elles !

_Laurina s'assit contre un arbre et se força à bien respirer. Gaara, quant à lui, tournait sur lui-même._

Gaara : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Laurina : Pose toi, je t'en supplie ! Tu me donnes le tournis !

_Une vive douleur la prit sur le moment._

Laurina : Yahhhhhhhhhh !

Gaara : (_de peur)_ Aaaaaaaah !

Laurina : _(au bord de la crise de nerf)_ Crétin ! Imbécile ! Aide moi !!!

**Finito ! C'était bien ? Tant mieux ! A la prochaine !**

**Reviews et coms !**


	23. Chapter 23

**The suite ! Alalaaaaaa, j'ai plein d'idées pour la suite de l'histoire ! Aller, je vous fais pas attendre, au travail !**

**Tsumé : Maieuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! Comment t'as deviné que c'était moi… **

**Chapitre 23 : La naissance**

_Par chance, les 3 ninjas de Konoha qu'avait appelée Tsunade venaient enfin de les trouvés. Ce fut Sakura, Naruto et Hinata._

Naruto : _(tout sourire)_ On dirait qu'on arrive à temps.

Laurina : _(énervée par sa bonne humeur)_ Je vais lui faire bouffer ses dents.

_Naruto, effrayé, se cacha derrière Hinata. Pendant ce temps, Sakura s'installa à coté de Laurina._

Sakura : Gaara, écarte lui les jambes.

Gaara : _(gêné)_ Pardon ?

Sakura : Fait pas l'idiot, t'as très bien compris.

_Malgré les arrières pensées qui le submergeaient, il obéit aux ordres._

Sakura : Dés qu'ils commencent à sortir, tu prends les enfants et tu les donnes à Hinata.

_Gaara regarda entre les jambes de sa femme et devint plus pâle que d'habitude._

Gaara : Je… Je ne peux pas…

_Gaara se leva et parti en zigzagant. Il tomba au sol._

Naruto : _(le rattrape)_ Hey ! Gaara !

Gaara : Naruto, promet moi de prendre soin des enfants après ma mort…

Naruto : _(en pleure)_ Nooooonnn ! Gaara ! Ne meurt pas !

Les hommes sont vraiment des mauviettes…

Sakura : Bon, on n'a pas le choix. Hinata, prend la place de Gaara.

Hinata : Ok.

_La première fille arriva._

Hinata : On l'appelle comment ?

Laurina : Setsuna.

_Puis la deuxième._

Sakura : Et celle-là ?

_Laurina se retourna vers Gaara qui s'était levé pour voir ses filles._

Laurina : Gaara-kun, à ton tour de choisir un prénom.

Gaara : … Kasumi.

Hinata : Naruto-kun, j'aimerai bien avoir un bébé moi aussi.

Naruto : Héhé, on verra ça quant ta famille arrêtera de m'espionner.

Hinata : _(soupir)_ Je vais attendre longtemps alors… Ma famille est tellement sévère avec toi.

_Laurina sourit puis perdit conscience._

Hinata : Laurina-san ?

Sakura : Elle complètement épuisée, trop même, il faut vite la ramener à Konoha ! Je ne sais pas si c'est une trop grande perte de sang où autre chose.

Gaara : Je la ramène avec mes filles, j'irai plus vite que vous.

_Gaara fit une petite plate forme en sable lévitant. Il déposa Laurina et pris ses filles ; une dans chaque bras. Ils survolèrent la forêt et atterrirent devant le bâtiment de l'hokage en 10 minutes. Il expliqua alors à Godaime se qui c'était passé._

Tsunade : Emmenons la au bloc, je vais l'examiner. En attendant, dépose tes enfants dans la petite chambre à côté. Les infirmières se chargeront d'elles.

_Ceci fait, Tsunade l'examina et conclue._

Tsunade : Ce n'est pas une grande quantité de sang qu'elle a perdu, c'est une grande quantité de chakra. Elle va s'en remettre. Et…

_Elle passa sa main sur le torse de Gaara._

Tsunade : … Toi aussi tu en as beaucoup perdu. Tu ne ressens pas la fatigue car c'est le reste d'énergie de ton démon que tu as perdu, ce qui explique pourquoi tu n'es pas dans le même état que Laurina.

Gaara : Pourquoi avons-nous perdu ce chakra ? Pourquoi nous deux ?

Tsunade : Je crois bien que l'une de tes filles possède le chakra de ton ancien démon, car il t'en a laissé sur son passage que tu as transféré à un des enfants. Pour le conserver, le corps de Laurina à dépenser beaucoup d'énergie, voilà l'origine de son état de fatigue. Reste à savoir maintenant laquelle de Setsuna et Kasumi possède cet énorme pouvoir, il faudra le savoir au plus tôt pour éviter qu'il ne tombe entre des mauvaises mains.

Gaara : Je le dirais à Laurina. Lorsque ce pouvoir se manifestera, on vous en fera part.

**Fini le chapitre ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé aller aussi loin dans cette fic…**

**Reviews et coms please ! Vous savez comme j'adore les lires ! Ça m'encourage à continuer.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm here! You want the next chapter I see… Ok, ok j'arrête l'anglais.**

**Chapitre 24 : Setsuna et Kasumi**

_Les mois et les années passèrent ; Setsuna et Kasumi grandissent. Setsuna avait les cheveux blond comme sa mère et court jusqu'aux épaules ainsi que les yeux turquoise de son père. Elle avait d'ailleurs aussi l'ancien caractère de Gaara, froide et asociale. Sa sœur, Kasumi, avait les cheveux rouges de son père et long jusqu'au bas du dos et les yeux verts de sa mère. Kasumi était une petite fille modèle : gentille, timide et serviable._

_Leurs parents étudièrent leur évolution dans le monde ninja. Setsuna réussie à contrôler les techniques électriques héréditaires de sa mère à 6ans seulement ! Kasumi, par contre, à 10 ans, attaquait toujours n'importe comment, elle n'était vraiment pas douée. Mais Kasumi s'en fichait, elle voulait devenir médecin, pas un ninja. Elle détestait les bagarres, au contraire de Setsuna, qui elle, projetait de devenir ANBU._

_Mais aucune d'elle ne présentait encore les pouvoirs du sable et le formidable chakra du demon… Malgré ça, Laurina et Gaara surveillaient d'avantage Kasumi ; étant un (une ?) genie du ninjutsu. La famille de Laurina, de temps en temps de passage, disait qu'elle n'avait pas vu un tel prodige depuis des années._

_12 ans se sont écoulés depuis leur naissance…_

Professeur : Vous voila diplômez genins !

Eleves : Ouaiiiiiiiiiis !

Professeur : Toutes mes félicitations Setsuna ! Tu es diplômée meilleur élève.

Setsuna : Hn.

Professeur : Par contre, Kasumi-chan, tu as faillis louper l'examen. Tu es passée très juste…

Kasumi : _(grand sourire)_ Je ne voulais pas devenir ninja de toute façon. J'ai eu mon diplôme, tant pis.

Professeur : C'est la première fois que j'entends un élève dire « tans pis ». Vous serez dans la même team, avec Koru.

Kasumi : Koru-kun ? Chouette !

Setsuna : Koru ? Tsss… Je vais devoir me traîner 2 boulets.

Koru : …

_Kasumi était attristée par la réaction de sa sœur. Mais en même temps, elle a toujours été comme ça. Koru était un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu foncés attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux noir ténébreux. Setsuna aimait Koru mais n'osait pas l'avouer, son ego étant trop important. Mais Koru aimait Kasumi par sa grande gentillesse mais celle-ci considérait comme un frère._

Professeur : Et votre sensei sera…

Coucou !

Kasumi : Maman ?

Setsuna : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est déjà assez gênant comme ça…

Laurina : Hey Setsuna-chan ! Je suis juunin depuis bientôt 9 ans et je voulais absolument vous avoir comme élèves.

Koru : Je suis désolé de vous dérangez dans vos problèmes mère/fille Laurina-sensei, mais pourriez-vous nous indiquer le lieu et la date de notre premier entraînement ?

Laurina : Demain 8h au terrain 27.

Koru : Bien, merci.

_Koru reparti chez lui, les mains dans les poches. Setsuna le suivit du regard._

Laurina : Tu l'aime beaucoup n'est-ce pas Setsuna-chan ?

Setsuna : Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles maman ! Je rentre !

Kasumi : Setsuna-onee-chan est amoureuuuuse !

Setsuna : La ferme Kasumi !

Laurina : Ne parle pas comme ça à ta sœur !

Setsuna : Si je n'avais pas eu de sœur, ça ne se sera jamais comme ça !

Laurina : Setsuna !

_Setsuna partie chez elle en courant et s'enferma dans sa chambre à clé. Elle vit alors du sable essayer de crocheter la serrure. Il entra._

Setsuna : Papa…

_Gaara s'assis à côté d'elle, sur le lit._

Gaara : Quelque chose ne va pas Setsuna ?

_Setsuna se mit dans ses bras et pleura. Des rares personnes qu'elle aimait, son père était seul à la voir pleurer._

Setsuna : C'est… A propos d'un garçon.

Gaara : …

_Gaara la regarda, très étonné._

Setsuna : Quoi ?

Gaara : … Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour faire ça ?

Setsuna : Papa ! Je ne te parle pas de sexe ! Je te parle de sentiments là !

Gaara : (rouge) Aaaaah…

Setsuna : Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça…

Gaara : Gomen… (reaction) Hey ! Je ne suis pas un pervers!

**Fini le chapitre ! A vos coms et reviews !**


End file.
